


【枪弓】Handfasting

by A_pril



Category: Fate/stay night;Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pril/pseuds/A_pril
Summary: Handfasting是德鲁伊式绑手礼，是一种传统的异教婚礼仪式，仪式是在新人宣誓之前在两人手上系上一条丝带。它的起源可以追溯至古老的凯尔特风俗，希望结婚的一对男女双手被绑在一起，如果一年零一天后两人仍在一起，将再举行一场仪式，正式确认二人为夫妻。
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, 枪弓
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Handfasting是德鲁伊式绑手礼，是一种传统的异教婚礼仪式，仪式是在新人宣誓之前在两人手上系上一条丝带。它的起源可以追溯至古老的凯尔特风俗，希望结婚的一对男女双手被绑在一起，如果一年零一天后两人仍在一起，将再举行一场仪式，正式确认二人为夫妇。

01

风里有血的味道。

Emiya睁开眼睛，看见的是黄昏时候的天空，晚霞将大片的天空烧的灿烂金黄。

四处都是倒在血泊中的尸体，和折断的兵器。这次在战场上吗？

是相当惨烈的一战吧，Emiya从血泊中坐起来，没有幸存者。从已死的战士的脸上，Emiya看到了痛苦，和死亡来临时的恐惧。

还有一个人。

残破的蓝色披风挂在折断的长矛上，烧红的晚霞里有一个颀长的身影，背对着Emiya站在横尸遍地的荒原上。一把长枪横担在那个人肩上，逆着光，Emiya看不太清长枪的颜色。

长枪……Emiya站起身，阿赖耶所赋予的有关这个时代的信息在脑海中飞速运转，无人生还的战场，孤身作战的战士，长枪……

似乎听到了声音，那个人转过头，向Emiya所在的方向看过来。

蓝色的长发，红色的眼眸，以及对准自己的，熟悉的红色长枪。

“还有一条漏网之鱼吗？”

长枪对准了Emiya的胸口，持枪的蓝发年轻人浑身散发出狠戾的杀气。

Emiya熟悉这个招式，不止一次，他们在不同的战场上相遇，交手，这个人的枪法他再熟悉不过，一击必杀。

所幸，他也熟悉如何来格挡住这必杀的一击。

炽天覆七重圆环，撑开的花瓣状盾防不出所料的抵挡住了长枪的攻击，Emiya看到近在咫尺的红色眼眸里闪过的惊讶，和赞赏。

“你不是康诺特的人。”他挽了一个漂亮的枪花，再一次将长枪担在肩上，“康诺特不会有这么优秀的战士。”

“很少有人能挡下我这一击，你很不错。”他环顾四周的尸体，“不过如果你不能解释你为什么会出现在这里，不管你是什么人，我都会取走你的命。”

Emiya知道他不是在说笑，他面前的这个年轻人不同于他多次遇见并交手的那个枪兵，他红色的眼睛里有着嗜血的杀意，浑身散发着暴戾之气。他所面对的，不是在圣杯战争中受职阶所限制的Lancer，而是阿尔斯特的英雄，凯尔特传说中暴烈嗜血的光之子。

“我们从影之国来。”正当Emiya准备投影干将莫邪时，一个声音从风里传来，“受斯卡哈之托带给你忠告。”

一个穿蓝色斗篷的人影出现在年轻的光之子面前，斗篷的兜帽遮住了大半张脸，只露出棱角分明的下颌和几缕蓝色的头发，手中的法杖表明了他德鲁伊的身份。他抬起手，金色的卢恩文字浮现在他指尖。

“卢恩文字啊，你是斯卡哈的新弟子？”年轻的光之子将长枪往地上一插，“她有什么新的忠告？”

“死之女神莫瑞甘将会向你求爱，如果拒绝，你会面临灾难。”

“就这一句话吗？这可不像那个女人说的话啊。”

德鲁伊沉默了一会，“其实原话还要长得多，死与破坏之女神莫瑞甘，将会身穿红衣，驾着红色战车，出现在你的面前，年轻的光之子啊，接受她的爱慕将为你带来胜利，若是拒绝，女神的愤怒将会带来诅咒。”

“诅咒？”年轻的光之子发出爽朗的笑声，“回去转告斯卡哈，谢谢她的忠告。这个有花瓣盾的黑皮小子，也是影之国的人吗？他这副样子，可不像是斯卡哈会收来做徒弟的人啊。”

果然，不管是在什么时候，随时能让人想暴揍他一顿的性格倒是一点都没有变。Emiya在内心这样想着，克制住自己投影干将莫邪的冲动。

“啊，他呀。”德鲁伊往Emiya的方向看了一眼，“他现在确实很不像个样子，悟性当然也比不上你我。不过不得不说，他在一些方面意外的很有天赋。”

光之子拔起地上的长枪，转身向晚霞遍布的天边走去，“确实，他的花瓣盾和他的人一样漂亮。忠告我收到了，不过，库丘林守护阿尔斯特，是靠手里的长枪，怎么会靠女人？”

“虽然不知道你为什么帮我，不过谢谢你。”待光之子走远后，Emiya对穿着蓝色斗篷的德鲁伊说道。

“真想不到你会有向我说谢谢的一天啊，”那个身影消失在空气中，在下一个瞬间出现在Emiya身后，隐藏在兜帽阴影中的脸贴在Emiya耳边，发出一声叹息，“Emiya。”

Emiya投影出的双刀刺向身后，没有刀刺入身体的触感，那个身影又出现在他面前。

“你是谁？”

兜帽被掀开，一双艳红色的眼睛玩味的看着Emiya。

“又见面了啊，Archer。”

在Emiya的双刀抵到德鲁伊的咽喉后，双方终止了由Emiya单独发起的战斗。

“你这表达重逢的喜悦心情的方式还真是独特啊Archer，”摘掉兜帽的德鲁伊被Emiya按在地上，对后者抵在咽喉的双刀毫不在意，“或者说应该叫你代行者？”

“少废话，”Emiya将双刀又向前逼近了一分，“你到底是谁？”

“如你所见，”被压制住的德鲁伊索性将双臂展开摊在地上，“老子是库丘林。”

冰冷的刀锋在德鲁伊脸上留下一道伤痕，渗出的红色血液在白皙的脸颊上格外刺目。

“啊喂黑皮，得寸进尺了是不是？！让你几招你还真打脸了，划花了老子的脸，可是得对老子负责的啊。”

“你真是库丘林？”Emiya没有理会他的抱怨，盯着身下这张熟悉的脸。若是普通的易容和幻形，用投影出的rule breaker划过，都会现出原形或者消失。“被召唤出来的英灵？”

“看样子是的，”库丘林一手抓住Emiya拿rule breaker的手，一手卡住Emiya的腰，借力翻身反过来将Emiya压倒了身下。他在Emiya的手背上描了一划令咒的轮廓，用他一贯散漫的语气说着：“从者库丘林应召唤而来，职介为Caster。看来你就是我的Master啊。”

“Caster？”Emiya皱起了眉头，“我没有进行召唤，这也不是圣杯战争……”Emiya顿了一顿，“如果不幸是的话，召唤出你来真是毫无胜算啊。”

“是不是圣杯战争我不清楚，但是有令咒在，你确定无疑就是我的Master了。”Caster库丘林看着被自己压在身下的代行者，“至于为什么你没有进行召唤就会召唤出我来，也许是因为那个家伙吧。”

“那个……？”

“那个‘我’，你刚才见到的，存在于现在的，历史上的我。”库丘林不在意的说：“那家伙身上有很多现成的圣遗物，不过居然是Caster而不是Lancer还真是令人困扰啊。”

“所以你现在困扰的居然是职阶问题吗？”果然不管是以那一种职阶现界，这家伙还是一样的无法沟通，Emiya在心里默默地叹了一口气，“别的不说，你能不能先从我身上滚下来？”

“不能，我听刚才那家伙说你用了花瓣盾是吧？想必损耗了不少魔力吧？”

“那是炽天覆七重圆环，蠢狗！这跟你趴在我身上有什么必然联系？”

“当然有联系。”库丘林直接放松全身趴在Emiya身上，“老子现在可是你召出来的Servant，你没有充足的魔力，老子只能靠自己了。不知道是什么原因不能灵体化，只能这样将就一下了，老子要睡了，黑皮你别吵。”说着将头埋在了Emiya颈间。

蓝色的长发蹭在Emiya的脖子上，还有那头蓝毛犬温热的呼吸，Emiya内心的母性光辉在蠢蠢欲动，然而也仅仅是蠢蠢欲动了一下，接着Emiya一脚踹开身上的蓝毛巨犬，拍了拍身上的灰站了起来，不顾库丘林的抱怨转身就走。

看着在火堆边烤野味的Caster库丘林，坐在树下的Emiya此刻的心情是难以描述的。且不提他跟抑制力之间的通讯被切断了，他现在都不清楚抑制力把他派来这个时代来做什么，只是这个莫名其妙出现的Caster就够他的心情难以描述了。

“Master你往火堆这里靠一靠。”那边烤野味的从者说道。

“我不冷。”Emiya说，“也不饿。”

“啊，我的意思是你坐的离火堆太远就快跟夜色融为一体了。”库丘林将简易的烤架翻了个面，“怕等会找不见你。”

“闭嘴蠢狗！”Emiya强忍着自己的怒气，“比起担心这个，你还是担心下自己的魔力恢复情况吧，这要真是圣杯战争，召唤出你这样的从者我觉得我可以直接认输了。”

“论单挑你可是我的手下败将啊，你是在质疑我的能力吗Archer？”

“那是作为Lancer，况且能打有什么用，还不是每次都没有等到最终战就回去了？该说是幸运E的悲哀吗？”

“同为幸运E的你有什么资格嘲讽老子啊？！况且虽然现在老子是个Caster，枪是没有了，但是打你还是绰绰有余的。”

“你的意思是要打架？现在我可是你的Master。”Emiya接住库丘林扔过来的半只烤鸡，“在没有弄清情况之前，我们勉强不算敌对。”

“不算敌对？Master你居然是这么想你我之间的关系吗？我们难道不应该是统一战线的吗？”

“一想到有可能要和你结成统一战线……”Emiya扶额，“不管是圣杯战争还是其他的什么，我都感觉自己毫无胜算啊。”

  
（tbc）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handfasting是德鲁伊式绑手礼，是一种传统的异教婚礼仪式，仪式是在新人宣誓之前在两人手上系上一条丝带。它的起源可以追溯至古老的凯尔特风俗，希望结婚的一对男女双手被绑在一起，如果一年零一天后两人仍在一起，将再举行一场仪式，正式确认二人为夫妇。

02

密林中传来车轮粼粼的声音，惊起的飞鸟带的树枝摇晃碰撞，落下的树叶和不知名的果子砸了潜伏在草丛中的Emiya满头满身。

“嘘，别动。”库丘林看着Emiya要抬手拍掉头上的树叶，忍着笑小声制止道：“莫瑞甘的感知能力很强，我可没有Assassin的气息遮断。”

“蠢狗你是在笑吧。”库丘林的整张脸隐在兜帽的阴影里，看不到表情，但Emiya发誓听到了他压低的嗤嗤笑声。

“虽然说安全起见你可以不叫库丘林，可是我们昨晚达成的协议是叫我Caster。”

“我可不记得昨晚和你达成的协议里有这一条，况且如果真是圣杯战争，叫Caster岂不是暴露了职阶和身份，不然别人说不准会以为你是Lancer吧，或者以为你就是个普通的德鲁伊。”

Emiya心情很复杂，昨晚，是的，昨晚他和这个莫名被召唤出来的Caster进行了某种意义上的友好协商，并达成了暂时协作的协议，Caster库丘林的魔力供给由Emiya来提供，而作为回报，库丘林给Emiya提供这个时代的各种信息，以及大事件的发生时间和地点。

“毕竟没有你我不可能以这种状态在这个时代存在，而且据你所说，你和抑制力之间的联系被切断了。没有一个好的向导，在这里生存下去可不是一件容易的事。”库丘林擦着自己被打出的鼻血，对着被自己的魔法阵困住的Emiya说，“而我恰好对这些再了解不过了，不管是生存，还是这里。”

“刚才是谁抱怨魔力不够的，还能做出魔法阵来不是很充足吗？这次作为Caster现界除了多带了一根法杖，还多带了一副厚脸皮吗？”被困在法阵里的Emiya额头爆起的青筋足以表明他的爆表的怒气值。

“对魔力差这种事情又怨得了谁呢，”蓝色的Caster惬意的将法杖像长枪一样挽了一个花，“这只是个简单的小阵法，困住你不需要耗费多少魔力。”

Emiya自认为自己是个愿意好好讲道理而非一言不合就动手的人，但是对于这种听不懂人话的犬科生物，Emiya觉得没有同其讲道理的必要，也完全不会有讲道理后会收到的成效，多次与这个蓝毛犬会面的经验告诉他，对于库丘林，直接动手打一架远比费口舌讲道理有效的多。

于是在库丘林收掉阵法结界后，他们又迅速扭打在了一起，并在扭打的过程中达成了所谓的协议。

当然，在关于称呼的问题上二人并没有达成统一。

“你确定是莫瑞甘会经过这里而不是别的什么人？”

“当然，怎么会有别的什么人。”

“像你昨天跟阿尔斯特的光之子描述的那样？穿红衣驾着红色战车？”

“被你这样一说好像那个人和我不是同一个人一样，”库丘林对于Emiya对另一个自己采用的称呼表示有些不适应，“没错，怎么？”

“确实有人驾着战车向这边来了，”拥有绝佳视线的Emiya看着前方，“不过并不是红衣和红车，而是紫色的衣服，驾着一辆铁战车，后面还跟着一队人。”

“铁战车？”库丘林的声音里有些疑惑，紧接着变得惊慌：“我擦Emiya快趴下，那不是莫瑞甘，那是梅芙！”说着将Emiya微微抬起的头摁倒。

战车的声音越来越近，“怎么会是梅芙，这里虽说是阿尔斯特的边界，但带着一队士兵来这里嚣张，也太不把老子放在眼里了吧。”

“不是有人说特别确定是莫瑞甘会经过这里吗，‘怎么会有别的什么人’？”Emiya不会放过任何一个可以嘲讽库丘林的机会。

“这个时候就不要忙着嘲讽了吧，不过梅芙的话倒是比莫瑞甘的感知能力差很多，但是这两个人老子可是都不想见到，尤其是梅芙。”

“哦？因为她们对你的求爱吗？你不是一直希望能得到一个好女人的爱吗？说不定连想要被圣杯实现的愿望都是这个。”

“你也说了是好女人，说梅芙和莫瑞甘算好女人还不如说你是好女人可信度来的高些，”库丘林一本正经，“胸大会做饭又会照顾人，又做得一手好家务，昨天那个‘我’怎么说来着？哦，还和花瓣盾一样漂亮。”

“你想死么蠢狗。”Emiya的手卡住了库丘林的脖子。

“嘘，嘘，被梅芙发现我们可就惨了。”

“我觉得她已经发现了。”

感觉到卡在脖子上的手离开了，库丘林抬起头看见梅芙看向他们藏身的草丛，并走下战车，径直向这边走来，目标十分的明确。

“你不要动，我去引开他。”库丘林说着要起身，结果被Emiya一把按住。“别动，”Emiya的语气十分严肃，“她并不是这个时代的梅芙。”

“什么意思？她也是从者？”库丘林话么说完Emiya已经站了起来，走向了梅芙。

“Emiya！”库丘林在心里爆了一句粗口，紧接着整理下兜帽确认自己的脸被完全遮住后站了起来跟在Emiya身后向梅芙走去。

“哎呀，没想到自己出来了呢，代行者阁下。”客观的讲，梅芙有着十分美丽的容貌和十分动人的声音，她还是少女的样貌，甜美的嗓音和清纯的样貌理应极易使人对其产生好感，而华贵的紫色长裙和唇角的微笑又极具引诱和魅惑的意味。

Emiya很快理解了库丘林为什么不愿意见到梅芙，被这样的女人看中，并不是一件好事情。

“你是来阻止我实现自己的愿望的吗？”梅芙走近Emiya，抬起头望着他，洁白无瑕的手臂慢慢环上Emiya的脖颈，“可是谁没有想要实现的愿望呢？你难道就没有吗，代行者阁下。”

Emiya将梅芙绕在自己脖子上的手臂挡开，后退一步拉开了自己与梅芙的距离，却不料撞上了身后的库丘林。

“真是不解风情啊，那这一个又是谁呢？也是来阻止我实现愿望的人吗？”梅芙注意到库丘林，上前一步想绕过Emiya，“不如让我看看兜帽的下面是不是有一张美貌的脸。”

Emiya下意识反手将库丘林护在身后，由于太过于紧张Emiya并没有意识到此刻自己的动作十分像保护幼崽的母鸡。

“哎呀哎呀，这么在意啊，看来是你中意的人了。”梅芙咯咯地笑起来。

Emiya脸一红，“什么中意的人，这种玩笑还是不要开的好。”但依然没有放开护住库丘林的手。这女人在阿尔斯特的传说中是导致库丘林死亡的罪魁之一，库丘林一定对她有很深的心理阴影，一想到身后的蓝毛犬藏在兜帽中的脸上可能会有的惊慌神色，Emiya突然就产生了同情和保护自己的从者的责任感。

“不好意思承认呢，”梅芙若有所思，“你们男人啊，都是一样的口是心非啊。现在想想我看中的那一位应该也是这样子的吧，所以我就更要实现自己的愿望了。”梅芙微笑着打了一个手势，她身后的一队士兵迅速形成了包围圈，“所以作为阻碍，你们两个是不能在这里存在的，因为我也想他按照我想的那样活下去，阿尔斯特的光之子，我想看到他成为王的那一天。”

“什么？”Emiya一怔，来不及消化梅芙这句话里的讯息，他迅速投影出了双刀准备迎战。

库丘林将法杖横扫掀翻了几个士兵使包围圈出现了一个缺口，接着将拿着双刀的Emiya推了出去，“这种时候你应该拉开距离伺机进攻啊，你是个Archer啊Emiya。”

“闭嘴蠢狗。”Emiya骂了一句还是迅速跳出包围圈后跳拉开了与敌对的距离，同时拉弓击毙了几个从库丘林背后偷袭的士兵。

看到拿着法杖的Caster使出了他似曾相识的……枪法，Emiya沉默了，如果这真是圣杯战争的话，那还真是混乱啊。这个冒牌Caster的槽点多的不知道该从那里吐起啊。这样把法杖当作枪来用真的是没问题的吗？作为Caster执着于物理攻击近身作战真的是没问题的吗？

Emiya投影出了伪螺旋剑，拉满手上的弓，对准了已经回到战车上的梅芙。他注意到被库丘林击倒的士兵会在梅芙挥动鞭子的时候重新站起来，他隐约想起曾看过的凯尔特神话传说里对于女王梅芙的描述。他调整角度，对准梅芙持鞭子的手，将螺旋剑射了出去。

（tbc）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handfasting是德鲁伊式绑手礼，是一种传统的异教婚礼仪式，仪式是在新人宣誓之前在两人手上系上一条丝带。它的起源可以追溯至古老的凯尔特风俗，希望结婚的一对男女双手被绑在一起，如果一年零一天后两人仍在一起，将再举行一场仪式，正式确认二人为夫妇。

03

“库丘林。”Emiya拉住了第三次将要撞到树上的人，抓住他的肩迫使他转过身来面对自己。

不久之前他们刚结束了一战，Emiya投影出的螺旋剑射伤了梅芙，梅芙在向他投掷出了一颗闪光的石子后带着她的士兵驾着她的战车离开了。随后他们在简单的商洽过后决定前去妖精丘找先知，光神鲁格，也就是库丘林父亲的帮助。

当然，那颗石子在击中Emiya之前被库丘林接住并销毁了。

“怎么了Master？这就累了吗？到妖精丘还要很长的路啊，你这个样子可不行啊。”

Emiya皱起眉头，仔细的看着面前人红色的眼睛，“库丘林，你是不是看不见了。”

“居然这么快就被发现了啊，”库丘林一脸用小把戏哄小孩子结果被识破的表情，“不过不用担心，只是暂时性的，而且去妖精丘的路老子闭着眼都能走到。”

“到底是怎么一回事？”Emiya把库丘林拉近仔细查看他有没有受伤，“刚才果然受伤了吗？还伤到了哪里？”

“那几个傻子怎么可能伤到老子，”库丘林不在意的说，“老子可是……”

“那你的眼睛是怎么一回事？”Emiya打断了库丘林的话，在确认库丘林确实没有受伤之后他松了一口气，紧皱的眉头稍舒展了一些。

“大概咒术一类的东西，梅芙吃了亏，当然不会让我们好过。不过你是怎么发现的啊，老子自认为伪装的很正常啊。”

“是那块石头吧？”Emiya问，“没有道理咒术只影响到你，明明射伤她的人是我。”

“大概是因为你不是这个时代的人？”

“库丘林，你给我说实话！”

库丘林料到Emiya已经识破自己是在胡扯，也知道大约已经猜到真相的他八成会自责或者钻牛角尖，于是干脆坐在了地上，“保护Master是老子的职责啊，梅芙的那块石头上面有魔法和诅咒，我怎么能让对魔力差的可以的你来接啊。再说对于有半神血统的老子来说，一两个诅咒算什么。”

回应他的是Emiya的沉默。

“看不见只是暂时性的，而且到妖精丘的路就算看不见我也认得。靠嗅觉和味觉也能帮你分辨什么可以吃什么不能，我在影之国的时候也有进行蒙着眼睛的格斗训练，战斗也并不影响。”

“到妖精丘会有解决的办法吧？”Emiya开口道，“你的眼睛。”

库丘林像是没有料到他会这么问，“啊，当然。不过也许不用等到我们到妖精丘，我的眼睛就好了。你在做什么？”听到什么东西撕裂的声音，库丘林问。

“把手给我。”Emiya并没有回答他。

“你该不会想和我手拉手的走到妖精丘吧？”库丘林笑了出来，“虽然老子倒是不介意，或者说十分乐意，不过没想到你……”

“闭嘴蠢狗。”Emiya抓过库丘林没有拿法杖的左手，用刚从身上撕下的圣骸布的布条将自己的右手与库丘林的左手绑到了一起。

感觉到Emiya动作，库丘林先是惊讶的睁大了眼睛，继而意味深长的弯起了嘴角。

“你那是什么表情，我是怕你在树上撞死了。虽然你也起不到多大作用，不过有一个领路的总比在路上找人问路要节省时间。”Emiya打好结，“你要是累了就等一下再走。”

“Emiya。”

“嗯？”

“没事，我们走吧。”库丘林笑着站起来，“被绑上的手，可不能随意解开啊。”

“是有什么特殊的说法吗？”Emiya看着库丘林灿烂并且意味深长的笑容觉得一定有哪里不对。

“走了走了，不然今晚我们又得在野外过夜了，这一代的夜晚可不太平啊，野兽还在其次，以你的幸运程度说不定还会碰上爱捉弄人的小精灵。”

“你也没有好到哪里去吧。”

“所以说要赶紧走啊，或者你以为会负负得正，期待会有漂亮的仙女来看我们？”

“只有你会期待这种事情吧。”

“唔，我确实是很期待。”

“……你闭嘴。”

在经过了一系列的没有营养的对话和没有意义的争吵后，夜色降临时，Emiya和库丘林不出所料的没有找到可以借宿的地方。

Emiya解开了绑在自己和库丘林手上的圣骸布布条，带着他来到一棵树冠巨大的橡树下，让他靠着树干坐下，然后在他附近燃起了火堆。在此过程中，那个聒噪了一路的Caster出奇的安静，这让Emiya感到十分反常，忍不住仔细看了看他的脸色，又摸了摸他的额头。

“是有哪里不舒服吗？”Emiya没有意识到自己的语气几乎可以称得上温柔了。

“没有，只是在想梅芙说的话。”库丘林调整了一下坐姿，将法杖抱在胸前，就像之前Emiya见过的，作为Lancer的他抱着枪的姿势一样。Emiya不知道这是他出于对Caster职阶的不适应还是因为失去了视觉没有安全感而下意识提高戒备的表现。

“你会出现在这里，是因为梅芙吧，那个女人不知道出于什么目的，想要改变我的命运。”库丘林的红眼睛里映出跳动的火焰，“所以只要做到库丘林的结局不会被改变，你的任务就完成了吧，Emiya。”

Emiya在那双红眼睛里看不出任何情绪，夜色里似乎有一种让人感到悲伤的气氛，他想起他看到的那个将长枪横担在肩头的光之子，想起凯尔特传说中所描述的他的结局。

不管是在哪一个版本的传说里，凯尔特光之子的结局，都那么让人难过。

“附近应该有水源，我去打些水来，不会走太远。”Emiya站起身，“你看不见不要乱跑，有事情就叫我，我能听到。”

在走出几步之后，Emiya又回头看着坐在树下的库丘林，犹豫了几次还是开口说道：“我很快就回来，你不要怕。”

“噗—”库丘林在地上摸了一个石子向Emiya的方向扔过去，“你把老子当小孩子吗？野外生存可是老子的强项。倒是你才要小心，万一迷路或者遇到什么危险就喊一声，我会去救你的。”

“我还没有没用到要等一个瞎子来救的地步，管好你自己吧。”Emiya对于自己刚才对这条蠢狗的担心和同情深感后悔。

凯尔特的夜色很美，空气里有接骨木的芳香，混杂着野玫瑰的甜蜜和新鲜的山毛榉的清香。密林里过于茂盛的树木让星光很难透过罅隙照进来，但草丛里，半空中和树干上都有萤火虫幽绿的荧光。

这些夜色的精灵是密林里的星星，大概因为少有人光顾，这些萤火虫都怎么不怕人，并没有躲开Emiya，有一两只甚至落在了Emiya装满水的小竹筒上。

沿着来时的路线走了一阵，应该快到了，Emiya想着，但是并没有看到火光。

不会是出了什么事情吧，Emiya加快了脚步。

火堆被熄灭了，繁星一样的萤火虫落在树干和垂下来的枝叶上，德鲁伊打扮的蓝发英灵抱着法杖倚靠在树干上，萤火虫落在他的肩上，耳坠上，法杖上，披散开的蓝色长发里，红眼睛的英灵伸出手，闪着荧光的萤火虫停憩在他指尖。

听到脚步声，荧光里的人向着Emiya的方向笑起来，“唔，好像有个小家伙，停在我手上了，我猜是萤火虫，Emiya你快过来看。”

“我看到了。”Emiya走到树下，看着点点星辉映衬下的红色眼眸，“真是漂亮。”

“妖精丘那里有更多这样的小家伙，而且也都喜欢亲近人，我以前在妖精丘的时候，它们有时候会成群结队的一路跟着你，都不需要点火把。”库丘林动了动手指，停在他指尖的萤火虫振了振翅膀飞走了，“不过那都是很久以前的事情了。”

Emiya将装了水的竹筒放在库丘林手里，“很快你就会再见到了。”

库丘林笑起来，握住Emiya将要抽开的手，借力站了起来。

“Emiya。”

“怎么了？”

“你刚才去找水的时候，我发现这棵树上有槲寄生。”库丘林抬手在头顶的树枝上摸索了一阵，摘下一枚淡黄色的槲寄生果实。

他把槲寄生的果实放到嘴里，用手揽住Emiya的腰，“在凯尔特的习俗里，站在槲寄生下的两个人如果不亲吻，就会有厄运降临。”

“库……”

Emiya只来得及发出一个音节，库丘林的吻便落在了他唇上。

槲寄生果实清香的气息在唇齿间蔓延开来，微涩的汁液伴随着这个逐渐加深的吻被送到Emiya口中。

野玫瑰与接骨木的甜香，浮动在密林中的星辰，不知名的鸟儿和昆虫的鸣叫，和远处传来的，模糊的精灵的乐声，以及唇齿间槲寄生的气息，都融进了凯尔特的夜色里。

（tbc）


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handfasting是德鲁伊式绑手礼，是一种传统的异教婚礼仪式，仪式是在新人宣誓之前在两人手上系上一条丝带。它的起源可以追溯至古老的凯尔特风俗，希望结婚的一对男女双手被绑在一起，如果一年零一天后两人仍在一起，将再举行一场仪式，正式确认二人为夫妇。

04

Emiya知道自己在做梦。

成为英灵之后Emiya很少做梦，关于自己的过去，他连在梦里都不愿意回忆。

这次的梦里有密林和清泉，有无尽的旷野和青草的气息。有着金色长发和光辉容貌的男子抚摸着他身边孩童的蓝色头发，那个孩子有一双鸽血石一般的红眼睛，漂亮的让人移不开视线。

Emiya知道，那是幼年时期的库丘林，和他的父亲鲁格。这大约是库丘林对妖精丘的记忆吧。

“我的孩子，我已经预见到了你的命运，当你拿起武器的那一刻，你将成为阿尔斯特的英雄，纵横杀场，无人能敌。但不幸也会如影随形。”周身散发着辉光的光神发出了一声叹息，“可是我亲爱的瑟坦达啊，即使我能够预知你的命运，也无力改变你颠沛的一生。”

光神弯下腰，亲吻着小瑟坦达的额头，“愿你心中的光芒能照亮命运的长夜，瑟坦达。”

身穿软甲的少年跨着黑色的战马奔驰过旷野，蓝色的披风在风里招摇成一面旗帜。他身后是阿尔斯特的战士，他的长枪所指的方向是康诺特的大军。

然后是燃烧的火焰，遍地的尸体，苍蓝色的铠甲染上血色，赤红的眼睛里全是嗜血的杀意。黄昏的旷野上，他踏着鲜血，走过断剑折戟，走过尸骸和烈火烧过的土地。他拔出刺穿尸体的长枪，走向被血染红的溪流，他蹲下身在已不清澈的溪水里清洗长枪上的血迹。

再然后，垂死的战士将自己绑在巨石上，红色的长枪插在地上，残破的披风已经看不出颜色。黎明将至，从远处飞来的乌鸦盘旋在半空中，等待着阿尔斯特的光辉逝去。

这个梦有些太长了，Emiya这样想。他知道，这个梦就要结束了。

年轻的光之子转过头，Emiya在他赤红色的眼眸里看到了自己的影像。

那双鸽血石一般的眼睛里像有太阳的光芒，他看见那双眼睛的主人的唇角弯成一个他熟悉无比的弧度，他听见叹息声，伴着嘴角流出的鲜血。

“Emiya。”

乌鸦落在年轻战士的肩头，旷野染上晨曦的微光。

那双光辉的眼睛，熄灭在升起的日光里。

“瑟坦达……”

“你醒了？”听见Emiya坐起身的声音，坐在树下的库丘林对他露出笑容。

作为回应，Emiya将盖在自己身上的蓝色斗篷扔到了他的脸上。

“唔，还在生气啊。”库丘林接住蓝色斗篷，摸索着想将其穿到身上，“昨晚不是跟你解释过了吗，在槲寄生下的两个人如果不亲吻的话就会有厄运降临，所以……”

“‘一两个诅咒不算什么’的光之子，原来怕厄运降临。”Emiya冷冷讥讽道。

“老子当然不会在意会不会有厄运降临，”库丘林将斗篷披到身上，“但老子在意你啊。万一你有什么危险，老子还不是得去救你。”

“废话真多。”出乎意料的，库丘林并没有听到Emiya的嘲讽，Emiya接过了他正在试图打上结的斗篷系带，帮他系好结，并带上了兜帽。

垂下的兜帽遮住了那双鸽血石一样的眼睛，Emiya又用圣骸布的布条将自己的手与库丘林的绑到一起。

“我刚才听到你在梦里喊我的名字，”库丘林说，“瑟坦达。”

Emiya紧了紧打好的结，并没有反驳他。

“是梦见了我生前的事情了吧，作为光之子的时候的事情。”库丘林继续说，“想来不会是一个好梦吧。”

“确实不是好梦。”Emiya站起身，“不过你不用担心我会因此对你有什么看法或者意见，谁还没有一两段不想提及的过去。”

“我……”

“不过比起现在，你还是小时候更讨人喜欢一些。”Emiya将库丘林拉了起来，“走了，瑟坦达。”

清晨的阳光穿过树木繁盛枝条的罅隙照进密林，潮湿的空气里有树木特有的香气。参天古树巨大的树干上缠绕着手臂粗的藤蔓，上面开着不知名的白色花朵。

“我们就快要到妖精丘了。”库丘林辨别着空气里的树木香气，对Emiya说。

“你有没有听见什么声音？”Emiya停下脚步，“像是竖琴的声音。”

走在他前面的库丘林也随即停下了步子，“大概是吟游诗人吧，妖精丘附近会有一些流浪的吟游诗人在停留。听声音是在前面不远的地方，”库丘林晃了晃同Emiya绑在一起的手，“我们过去看看？”

这个举动让Emiya有些想笑，“这里不太好走，你看不见，换我走前面吧。”

满头白发吟游诗人坐在一段倒在地上的古树树干上，怀里抱着的竖琴看起来十分古旧，在他枯树枝般的手指的弹拨下发出流水般的声音。

他用低沉的嗓音吟唱着诗句，像是玄妙的咒语。

“死之女神站在她的战车上，

风从远方赶来，匍匐在她迷人的裙摆。

她驾着战车前来，

前来向阿尔斯特的英雄诉说心中的情爱。

死之女神站在她的战车上，

黄金做成的夜枭装饰她的腰带。

她驾着战车从远方来，

要求阿尔斯特的英雄接受她的青睐。

答应她，答应她，年轻的光之子啊—

长枪可以击败无尽的敌人，

拒绝将带来女神的忌恨。

死之女神站在她的战车上，

海藻般的长发在风中摇摆。

夜色是她的斗篷，火焰是她的双眼，

年轻战士的光辉是她的所爱。

她调转车头愤然离开，

英雄的命运滑向死亡的深渊。

他将越过雄师沉睡的平原， 

穿过恶魔肆虐的山谷。 

他将被挚友背叛，他将孤身作战，

他与大海搏斗，迷失在风浪里，

他所向无敌，长枪沾满鲜血。

答应她，答应她，年轻的光之子啊—

繁星失去颜色，乌鸦落在肩头，

英年早逝是他的终结。”

Emiya沉默的听着吟游诗人的曲调，直到最后一个音符落下。

他知道这首诗歌所吟唱的，是关于库丘林的故事。那是天生具有魔力和预知能力的吟游诗人做出的预言，就像那个梦里，鲁格所说的预言一样。

阿尔斯特的光之子，当他拿起武器的那一刻，他成为伟大的战士，他将所向无敌，他手中的长枪是阿尔斯特最为坚实的铜墙铁壁。

但他也将英年早逝。

“来自远方的诗人啊，你将听到光之子的自白。”Emiya惊讶的看到库丘林掀开了他的兜帽，像吟游诗人走去。

“我向往刀剑的振鸣，我向往战场的血溅横飞。

我钟爱用手中的长枪，刺穿敌人的胸膛。

而死亡，我从来不畏惧死亡。

如果我英年早逝，我的名字也将会被永远传唱。

每一个手拿武器的战士，都已预计到死亡在前方。

诅咒或是厄运若是阻拦了他们的步伐，

那该是多么可悲—

他们就不会得到欢愉和幸福，

和美人的恋慕。”

（tbc)

关于吟游诗人的诗歌……因为并不能找到相关的资料，于是就凭脑补和瞎编写成了这样。汪酱的回应是根据普希金的《我天生好战》改的，感觉普希金的这首诗莫名的适合汪酱。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handfasting是德鲁伊式绑手礼，是一种传统的异教婚礼仪式，仪式是在新人宣誓之前在两人手上系上一条丝带。它的起源可以追溯至古老的凯尔特风俗，希望结婚的一对男女双手被绑在一起，如果一年零一天后两人仍在一起，将再举行一场仪式，正式确认二人为夫妇。

05

伴随着库丘林的吟唱，Emiya看见周围的景象发生了变化。

草丛中开出灿烂的金橘花，枯死的树杈像被水浸润开一般抽出新条。年迈的吟游诗人身上笼罩着一层浅金色的辉光，苍然长发蜕变成日光的金黄，枯树枝般的手指脱离了伪装。吟游诗人站起身，光辉的面容犹如神圣的太阳。

“远道而来的客人啊，我谨代表达努神族欢迎你们的到来。”

那是光神鲁格，Emiya惊讶的发现，他同他梦里所见到的那个库丘林幼年时期的光神有着同样年轻的嗓音，和同样光辉的样貌。

古旧竖琴在他手里变幻成黄金长剑，他将长剑别到腰间。

“我很高兴，在一切结束之后你依然能做出这样的回答。我亲爱的孩子，瑟坦达。”

鲁格微笑着注视着库丘林，以及库丘林身后的Emiya。光神的视线慈爱庄严，他微微侧头微笑的样子，让Emiya想起在很久以前，那个名叫卫宫切嗣的男人倚靠在回廊的门柱上，侧头微笑注视自己的样子。

“你身边的这位代行者，是你的同路人吗？”

“唔，是的，我亲爱的父亲。”库丘林嘴角挑起，拽了一下同Emiya绑在一起的左手，将他拉到同自己并肩的位置，“这是Emiya，他是我的，同路人。”

“谁跟你是同路人……”Emiya立即反驳。

“我们现在可是一条战线上的人啊，难道不是同路人吗，Master？”库丘林回应道。

Emiya看着库丘林脸上显而易见的不怀好意的灿烂笑容，低声念了一句“trace on”，用投影出的干将干净利落地切断了将他同库丘林绑在一起的圣骸布，并迅速用刀柄在毫无防备的库丘林的身后撞了一下，令他一个趔趄上前了一步，随后又立即伸手扶住他。

“冒昧来访，妖精丘的贤者，达努族的光神大人。”Emiya没有理会库丘林压低声音的痛呼和抱怨，“如您所见，您的爱子御子殿下的眼睛大约出现了一些问题，以致于行动不便，因此我们冒昧造访这里，希望得到您的帮助。”

鲁格微笑着对Emiya伸出手，做出一个邀请其与他同行的手势，“来自遥远未来的代行者，我将回应你的祈愿，同时，我也需要你的帮助。”

鲁格转过身，示意Emiya和库丘林跟随他。

在库丘林第四次差点踩上鲁格精致华美，绣满暗纹的长袍拖尾上时，Emiya忍无可忍的狠狠抓住了库丘林的手。

然后他不出所料的听见了库丘林的轻笑。

“我希望能得到你的承诺，代行者阁下。”

Emiya的视线越过站在他面前的鲁格，看向了窗外坐在树杈上的蓝发Caster的背影，“我为此而来，阻止梅芙，这是我的任务。”

“不仅仅是阻止梅芙，”鲁格顺着他的视线向窗外望过去，“要保证所有将要发生的事情，都按轨迹进行。阿尔斯特的光之御子，按照他的命运，遭遇背叛，手刃挚友，与养父、曾经的战友兵戎相见，”鲁格的语调并无多大起伏，“被诅咒，然后死去。”

“您并不信任我，”Emiya将实现移回鲁格光辉的容貌上，“所以才要求我给出承诺。”

“你确实有一副好身手，”察觉到Emiya的怒意，光神微笑起来，“也有琉璃一般的心。”

意识到自己之前在妖精丘入口处对库丘林的所作所为早已被面前的光神察觉，Emiya有一种久违的，不适应的局促感，那是他在遥远的少年时代才会有的，将切嗣的烟偷偷扔掉时被切嗣发现的感觉。

“对于您的儿子……”

“无妨，”光神示意他不必在意，“瑟坦达确实顽劣，从小到大，这是他为数不多的没有改变的地方。”光神像是想起了往事，红色的眼眸里有温暖的笑意。

“您很爱他。”

“没有父亲会不爱自己的孩子。”

“您很早就知道，他的命运？”Emiya斟酌着自己的用词，“我以为，如果有可能的话，您会改变他的结局。”

“很遗憾，我不能。”鲁格摩挲着腰间的黄金长剑，“我能够预知他的命运，却无法改变，甚至也不能告诉他，他将面临的一切。”

“但是现在出现了变数。”

“我知道你想说什么，年轻人。”光神笑了起来，“所以我才需要你的承诺。确实，现在出现了变数，但瑟坦达的命运，不仅关乎他一个人。你也许能改变他的命运，但生存在这里的人们，却未必能承受得起这样所带来后果。”

“鲁格都跟你说了什么？”坐在树杈上的库丘林听见脚步声，回过头来问道，漂亮的红眼睛闪闪发光。之前被治好了眼睛就被支出来的他迫不及待的想知道鲁格把Emiya单独留下来说了什么。

“没有什么。”Emiya的反应十分冷淡，钢灰色的眼睛里看不出情绪。

“啊，看起来不是什么愉快的谈话啊。”库丘林从树杈上跳下来，拍了拍沾在身上的树叶和草屑。“那倒是很奇怪了，我看得出来他挺喜欢你的。”

“库丘林。”

“嗯？”

看着那双鸽血石一样的红眼睛，Emiya几经犹豫，还是把想要问出口的话咽了下去。“算了，没什么。”

“什么嘛，老子最受不了话说一半儿的感觉了。”

“该说你果然是像犬类一样没有耐性吗？”

“说了多少次不要叫老子狗啊。”蓝发的Caster这样说着，却显然是一副并不在意的表情，“总之，该解决的事情都解决了吧？有什么计划吗Master？”

还没等Emiya开口，库丘林便拉住了他向前走去，“不管是什么样的计划，现在总归是没有事情的吧？计划什么的之后再说，老子带你去个好地方。”

“这里是妖精丘的最高点，从这里可以看到妖精丘的所有景色。”

这是个长满青草的山丘，高处的风比平地上要大一些，将Emiya的红色衣服下摆吹了起来。

“那里是妖精丘的入口，也就是我们之前遇到鲁格的地方。”库丘林指着密林边缘的地方，“那座金色屋顶的小房子，现在看起来很小吧，那是刚才你同鲁格谈话的房子。”

顺着库丘林所指的方向，Emiya看到了树木掩映下的房屋，“确实看起来很小。”

“小时候我经常来这里，”库丘林张开双臂，直接躺在了青草地上，法杖被扔在一边。“抬头就能看到天空，天特别蓝的时候，感觉伸手就能摸到。”

“天气好的时候，夜晚能看见很多星星，还有萤火虫，像我之前跟你说过的那样，很多很多，会落在你身上。”

Emiya坐到库丘林身边，感受着风里的花香，“可以想象得到，那一定很漂亮。”

“我很小的时候，就被预言会早逝，”库丘林向天空伸出手，仿佛要触碰天空中飘浮的云，“卡斯巴德和鲁格都这样说，那时候我想，早逝也未必是一件坏事，虽然觉得不能长久的生活在阿尔斯特的土地上是很遗憾的事情。”

西斜的太阳将光芒铺在妖精丘的密林和草地上，也将库丘林的发梢映的金黄。

“现在看来，早逝也好，诅咒也好，遗憾总是有的。还好他们没有把细节告诉我，如果事先知道，我可能就不会有面对命运的勇气了。”库丘林笑起来。

“我还以为库兰的猛犬是无所畏惧的。”Emiya侧过头看着他。

“不过其实也没有什么好不甘心的，结局什么的，虽然说是命运，多半也都是老子自己选的，再来一次的话，我还是会那样走下去，作为一个战士死去。”

“就像你对鲁格所说的那样？”

“啊，你还记得啊？”

“我还以为你是个不学无术的家伙，”Emiya回想起他听见库丘林吟唱诗句时的惊讶，“没想到你居然会吟游诗人的那一套。”

“竖琴老子也会弹的哦，你要是想听，等有时间我弹给你听。”

Emiya笑起来，嘴角扬起形成一个浅淡的弧度，并不像是平日里讥讽或者冷嘲时的笑。落日的余晖里，那个笑容很温暖。

库丘林抬手拉住Emiya的肩膀，让他像自己一样躺下来。Emiya难得好脾气的照着做了。

暮色四合，萤火虫从山丘下飞了上来，星星点点的幽绿光芒地在空中浮动上升，这让Emiya想起他在远东见过的，用来许愿而放飞的浮灯。

繁星铺满的夜空上划过一颗亮蓝色的流星，盛大的光芒拖曳出一道极长的弧线。

“是流星啊，Emiya。”库丘林指向天空。

Emiya看着那道灿烂的光芒，躺在他身侧的这个人，他的一生也像这颗流星一样。

转瞬即逝，光芒万丈。

(tbc)

凯尔特传说里汪酱对于自己英年早逝的预言的回应是：“我不在乎我的死期是明天或是明年，只需后人记住我的事迹。”写这章的时候有一些私设，库丘林在凯尔特神话里是按照一个标准的英雄形象被塑造的，不管是征战杀伐还是面对命运都十分的无所畏惧，这里的汪并不是那么的无所畏惧一往无前，会有遗憾但是也很坦然。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handfasting是德鲁伊式绑手礼，是一种传统的异教婚礼仪式，仪式是在新人宣誓之前在两人手上系上一条丝带。它的起源可以追溯至古老的凯尔特风俗，希望结婚的一对男女双手被绑在一起，如果一年零一天后两人仍在一起，将再举行一场仪式，正式确认二人为夫妇。

06

Emiya是被落在窗外树叶上的雨声惊醒的。

夜色沉沉，有那么一瞬间，他以为他还身在那个远东地区的庭院里，在多雨的时节，半夜听到雨落在回廊外面的树上的声音，还有隔壁切嗣在睡梦中低哑的咳嗽声。

切嗣……

Emiya想起那个那人瘦削的背影，他总是穿着系的松松垮垮的灰蓝色半旧浴衣，在日光晴好的午后坐在廊下。

那个名叫卫宫切嗣的男人并不是一个称职的父亲，在家务上不是一般的不擅长，连自己都不能好好的照顾，还有一些对身体没有半点益处的坏习惯，比如偷偷的吸烟和吃一些垃圾食品。甚至在仅有的五年陪伴里，他也经常会长时间的外出，把自己一个人留在家里。

比起父亲，更像是一个大孩子吧，那个有着温暖目光和微笑，有着不可能实现的美好愿望和憧憬的人。

“没有父亲会不爱自己的孩子。”Emiya想起白天鲁格的话。

若是你看到了现在的我，切嗣，你会失望吗？

是会失望的吧。

“对流星许愿的话，据说是可以实现愿望的，虽然听起来像是骗小孩子的话。不过Emiya，你的愿望是什么啊？”

“我没有愿望。”

“怎么可能会没有愿望啊，想要实现的心愿啊，想要得到的东西啊，想要做到的事情啊，都是愿望啊。”

“可我确实是个连愿望都没有的无聊的人。”

愿望吗？确实，怎么可能会没有愿望啊。想要实现的心愿，想要做到的事情……

“那老爹的心愿是什么呢？”

“如果你已经没办法实现了的话，就让我来代替你实现吧。”

“交给我吧，把老爹的梦想。”

那晚的月色像那个被说出口的愿望一样，美好的不真实。

真是天真的愿望啊，同时，又美好的令人满心欢喜的憧憬着，想要实现，想要完成。

那不仅仅是切嗣的心愿，同样也是……

Emiya闭上了眼睛，来到这里之后，回忆过去的次数未免有些太多了。他听着窗外的雨声，为自己的松懈感到担忧。这样子可不行啊，战斗才刚要开始，而且这一次，身边还有一个看起来就不太可靠的家伙。

Emiya转头看向睡在藤蔓编织成的吊床上的库丘林，黑暗中他只看到一个模糊的影子。这间房屋是库丘林幼年时在妖精丘的住所，从那座可以俯瞰妖精丘全貌的小山丘上回来后，他把床让给了Emiya，在Emiya想要同他商定下一步的计划之前自己爬到了吊床上，一副“计划什么的不急在这一时半刻”的样子道了晚安。

不过说起来，自己的愿望，从来没有实现过啊。

不管是希望老爹健康的活下去，还是后来的，想要成为正义的伙伴。拯救所有人的心愿啊，果然是太可笑了吧。一边说着想要拯救所有的人，一边又在不断的杀戮，这样的自己，离那个美好的愿望越来越遥远了吧。这样满手鲜血的自己，已经不配再说出那样天真的话了。

你的愿望又是什么呢，瑟坦达。

遭遇背叛、孤身作战的年轻战士，被诅咒的坎坷命运，最终孤身一人死在黎明的曙光里。

那样令人难过的结局，无论是谁，都不会甘心吧。

经历了这一切的你，有没有想要改变这一切呢？

“Emiya，你这是怎么了？”

灰色的战马在库丘林的御使下放慢了速度，库丘林侧过头，问坐在他身后的Emiya。

“是我骑的太快了吗？还是你昨晚没有睡好？哪里不舒服吗？”

“没什么，只是在想事情。”Emiya回应道。库丘林是个好骑手，在马上带了两个成年男子的情况下，他的速度也没有受到多大的影响。不过这样快的速度，让从没骑过马的Emiya多少有些吃不消。

“是我疏忽了，我应该从鲁格那里借一辆马车的。”库丘林略带歉意的说道。

“马车就太过引人注目了，”Emiya看库丘林大有要掉头回去的意思，立即开口制止，“况且只是一开始不太适应而已，习惯了就行了。”

库丘林勒停了马，转过头来看着脸色不太好的Emiya，“什么叫习惯了就行了啊？”

“就是字面上的意思。”库丘林的银色耳坠因为他的动作而不停的摇晃，映衬着刚刚升起的太阳的光芒，Emiya看在眼里有些头晕，于是闭上了眼睛。

大约是昨晚没怎么休息的原因吧，在没有魔力供给的这里，果然睡眠还是必要的。

“不要逞强啊Master，不然我们休息一会儿？放心，老子不会笑话你的。”

“不用了。”Emiya回绝的很干脆。

“还是休息一下吧，你不累的话老子也想休息一会儿。”

“我说了不用了。”Emiya加重了语气，他当然知道库丘林是在借口，为了让自己能休息一下。但是他们的时间并不算充裕，况且，自己也没有没出息到那种地步吧。

“啊。好吧好吧。”库丘林妥协了，黑色战马再次开始奔驰，但速度明显比一开始要慢了一些。“那你可要抓住我啊，可以趴在我肩上睡一会儿，如果能睡着的话。”

“一般人都不会马背上睡着吧。”

“老子就在马背上睡着过啊。”库丘林不在意的说，“老子在马背上睡过一天一夜。”

听到这话，Emiya想要说出口的讥讽哽住了。

“说不定你还真能看到老子在马背上睡着的样子，我记得那次战役应该是在这段时间发生的吧。不过也没有什么好看的。摩喀灰是个漂亮的小家伙，你可能会喜欢它，比这匹马还要漂亮，它救过我很多次。”

一天一夜吗，那恐怕不是因为没心没肺吧。该是怎样的疲惫才会让人在颠簸的马背上都能入睡啊。

“怎么了Emiya？怎么突然不说话了？”

“突然有些好奇，你在战场上是什么样子。”

库丘林笑起来，“啊，我大概知道各种版本的凯尔特传说里把我说成了什么样子。不过其实没有什么好看的，”库丘林腾出一只手来将Emiya放在他腰间的手往前拉了拉，“虽然没有那些传说里说的那么夸张，但确实，很可怕。”

“我猜你以前经常会骑马带你的情人们吧？”库丘林过于自然熟练的动作让Emiya很不自在。

“恩？”库丘林不明所以。

“不然怎么会这么熟练？”

“你这是……”战马发力越过一道溪涧，“你这是吃醋了吗？Emiya？”

“……”

“当然带过，老子还骑马带过抢亲抢来的漂亮姑娘。”

“果然是混蛋的风格。”Emiya评价到。

“开玩笑的啊，你不会当真了吧。虽然老子以前确实带过不少漂亮的女人，不过都是在马车上。能和老子同乘一匹马的人，还真的没有几个啊。尤其是战马，老子不会用战马带女人的。”

“那还真是出人意料。”

库丘林加快了速度，“能坐在我战马上的只有能跟我一起并肩作战的同路人，这样看来，大约也只有你了，Emiya。”

“看起来这是份殊荣？”

“当然。”

“那真可惜，我觉得跟你一起并肩作战并不会有多大胜算。”

“话不要这么说啊Master，要对自己有信心啊。”

几天之前，Emiya绝对不会想到自己会和这个曾经的对手和平共处这么长的时间，甚至到了可以同乘一匹马的地步。

并肩作战吗？

那就姑且一试吧。

(tbc)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handfasting是德鲁伊式绑手礼，是一种传统的异教婚礼仪式，仪式是在新人宣誓之前在两人手上系上一条丝带。它的起源可以追溯至古老的凯尔特风俗，希望结婚的一对男女双手被绑在一起，如果一年零一天后两人仍在一起，将再举行一场仪式，正式确认二人为夫妇。

07

红色衣裙的女神站在战车上，风吹起她海藻一般的长发和火焰一样的裙摆。

“其实还是挺漂亮的。”红色战车驶过去后，库丘林评价道。

“现在相通了还来得及，赶在她之前去劝劝那个你答应她，说不定你就不用死了。”Emiya擦拭着手里的长弓。

“开什么玩笑，长得漂亮的老子就得答应娶她？那老子得娶多少？那阿尔斯特的女人有一半以上老子都得娶。”库丘林回头看着擦拭长弓的Emiya，觉得Emiya用来擦弓的蓝色布料有些眼熟。

“黑皮，你为什么要拿老子的斗篷擦你的弓？！”

Emiya完成擦拭工作后放开了库丘林的斗篷，“你以为我想用？你以为你的斗篷很干净？”

“可是你刚才用的很顺手。”库丘林提醒道。

“我一向不挑剔。”

“……”

“你很介意？”

“不不，”库丘林无所谓的笑笑，“你用来擦弓我怎么会介意，随便用，你用来擦身我都不会介意的。”

“你想死吗蠢狗。”

“啊，Master，有敌人在靠近。”库丘林迅速躲过Emiya拍过来的弓，“果然不出我们所料，有人来捣乱了。”

“那你现在还在这里做什么，在等你的Master我出去吗？”Emiya踢了踢库丘林。

“一想到我这是为了让莫瑞甘找到那小子求爱而去拼命，心情就很复杂。”库丘林拉上了自己的兜帽。“这算什么，为了那小子的桃花运？”

“那是你自己。”

“而且还是致死的桃花运。”库丘林摊了摊手，在Emiya一脚踹过来之前闪出了藏身的草丛，一法杖抡倒了几个杂兵，“老子的背后可就交给你了，Master。”

“不会让你死的。”Emiya拉满了手上的弓。

梅芙果然派出了士兵来干扰莫瑞甘，但是按目前的情形来看，这次的士兵战斗力十分一般，虽然数量上比上一次要多一些，但没有梅芙本人的坐镇，这些杂兵库丘林足以应付且颇有余力。

梅芙毕竟是确实存在在这一时期的人，且梅芙的存在，对于这个时代的影响颇为重要，因此如果要阻止梅芙那不明原因，异常疯狂的计划，直接从梅芙那里下手显然并不是明智的举措，在这一点上，Emiya同库丘林难得达成了一致。于是他们只能采取相对费力，但更为可行、有效的方法：隐藏踪迹，跟在阿尔斯特的光之御子身边，摒除人为的干扰因素，让阿尔斯特的光之御子按照他既定的命运走向死亡。

在阐述他的计划时，Emiya留意到库丘林并未有特别的反应，他原本担心亲眼目睹自己按照已知的命运再一次走向那样的结局会让这个凯尔特的英灵多少有些黯然的情绪，但那双鸽血石一般的红眼睛里什么情绪都没有，那个职阶为Caster的英灵将刻有符文的石子放在他手里，“放心吧Emiya，老子不会让你输的。”

刻有符文的石子被挂在Emiya的脖子上，据库丘林所说，那是储藏有魔力的卢恩石。库丘林倒不是一个很费魔力的Servant，但是在没有魔力来源的情况下，要在战斗中进行连续投影，并同时供应库丘林的话，确实勉强了一些。Emiya自知自己本不是个真正意义上的魔术师，在战斗中自己的魔力在自身使用投影魔术的情况下甚至不能足够库丘林释放宝具。

好在作为Caster现界的库丘林还继承了作为Lancer的一贯作风，在近身作战时占有绝对的优势。Emiya看着库丘林疑似枪法的杖法，一时不知道该欣慰还是有其他的情绪。

或许也并不是一件坏事，被莫名召唤出来的Servant是他，而不是别的什么人。

Emiya这样想着，在确认库丘林并无危险后，将注意力转移到阿尔斯特光之御子所在的方向。

库丘林所选的伏击地点足够让又绝佳视线的Emiya看清莫瑞甘与光之御子的情况。看起来那边进展顺利，红衣红车的女神艳丽的面容上已有了怒气，大概已经收到了拒绝的讯息。

这未免也过于顺利了，Emiya的眉头微微皱起，顺利的有些不合理。

“Emiya，附近有魔术师的反应，也许是梅芙安排的术士。”

库丘林的声音通过Emiya身上的卢恩石传递过来。

“恩，我看到了，在莫瑞甘的那个方向。”Emiya看到了黑色斗篷隐在密林深处，“一共有7个。”他同样通过卢恩石回应了库丘林，拉满的弓弦离手，三支魔力形成的箭矢被射出，“不过现在只有4个了。你那里没问题的话，我要过去了。”

“那应该是卡拉丁的儿子们，很难应付。”库丘林在解决掉又一个士兵后转头再看向Emiya所在的方向时，已经不见了Emiya的身影。

“Emiya！”

身边战友的死亡并没有影响剩余的四个术士的行动，伴随着他们的咒语和吟唱，光之御子的红色眼睛里有了迷茫的神色。

“你真的决定，拒绝来自女神的爱慕吗？”莫瑞甘美艳的眼睛像是燃烧的火焰。

“我……”光之御子手中的长枪垂到了地上，他用渐渐涣散的目光看着眼前裙摆如同罂粟的死之女神。

“你只要点一下头，”莫瑞甘的声音如同海妖的歌声，“年轻的战士，你就会得到胜利的眷顾，和女神的祝福。”

三支红色利箭破空而来，落入距光之御子仅有半寸的地面上。

长枪被拔出，光之御子如同惊醒一般摆出了攻击的姿势，蓄势待发。

“想都别想，莫瑞甘，我拒绝。”

“你会后悔的，瑟坦达。”愤怒的女神调转车头，“你会为你今天所做付出代价。”

“啧，女人啊。”年轻的光之御子挽了一个枪花，“我等着。”

黑色斗篷的术士身形如同鬼魅，Emiya自知身为一个半吊子魔术师的自己，与他们正面冲突的情况下会处于绝对的劣势。依靠着迅捷的速度，Emiya将自己同术士的距离控制在最远射程之内。

当赤原猎犬即将击穿阿尔斯特光之御子的胸膛的时候，Emiya只来得及迅速移动到那个明显已经陷入痛苦幻觉的光之子身前，堪堪撑开炽天覆七重圆环。仓促展开的盾防在蓄足魔力，杀意浓重的赤原猎犬的攻势下渐渐出现裂纹。果然是不行啊，Emiya胸前的卢恩石在魔力的冲击下变得炽热，Emiya调动全身的魔术回路，勉力维持住即将崩溃的盾防。他知道迎面击来的这一武器的威力，如果他的盾防抵挡不住这一击，那么他身后的光之御子必死无疑。

仓促投影出来的盾防并不能抵御神代兵器的蓄力一击，尽管Emiya几乎透支了全身魔力，七重圆环还是在冲击下开始崩坏，从最外层开始，到第二层、第三层、第四层。

全力维持盾防的Emiya无暇顾及身后光之御子的情况，他完全清楚，他身后的空门全部暴露在他眼前，如果此时梅芙那边的人控制他身后的人给他致命一击的话，他毫无防备的能力。

而Emiya听到了长枪刺破空气的声音。

该死。

果然，同这个人在一起绝对不会有什么好事情啊。Emiya看着第五重盾防出现的裂纹扩大，有一种熟悉的无力感。

到头来还是什么都没能拯救的了吗，这一次也还是一样。

他知道当长枪刺进他身体后，剩下的两层盾防也将会在同一瞬间崩溃。他身后的光之御子，就会死。

那么这个世界线就会迅速崩溃。阿尔斯特的光芒将熄灭在这里，黑暗将笼罩这片土地。

而那个Caster，库丘林……

他会怎样呢……

Emiya苦笑着闭上了眼睛，到了现在，自己所想的居然是那个人吗？

真是，莫名其妙啊。

长枪刺破Emiya的甲胄。

“敢动老子的Master，想死么你？！”  
  


(tbc)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handfasting是德鲁伊式绑手礼，是一种传统的异教婚礼仪式，仪式是在新人宣誓之前在两人手上系上一条丝带。它的起源可以追溯至古老的凯尔特风俗，希望结婚的一对男女双手被绑在一起，如果一年零一天后两人仍在一起，将再举行一场仪式，正式确认二人为夫妇。

08

背后的伤口有灼烧的痛感，Emiya能感觉到伤口已经凝固的血痂同衣服的布料粘连在一起，从血痂凝固状态判断，自己失去意识的时间倒也不是很长。

眼睛被布条蒙住，Emiya努力使自己因被强力魔力冲击而混沌作痛的脑袋冷静下来。身上被绳索捆绑的很结实，右手被铁链固定在似乎是木棍一样的东西上，而左手，Emiya动了动左手，没错，左手被用什么东西，同另外一个人的手绑在一起。

另外一个人？是……是他吗？

自己失去意识之前，捕捉到的最后画面是出现在他身前的蓝发Caster被魔力冲击起的蓝色斗篷。

不，Emiya分辨着左手上传来的触感，在库丘林失明的那几天，为了方便和安全，他也曾将自己的手与库丘林的绑在一起，他熟悉那个人手上的温度和触感，并不是现在这样。

同Emiya捆绑在一起的手，细腻温软，那是属于女性的手。

Emiya摇了摇自己胀痛的头，整理了一下思路。

现在看来，自己确定无疑还活着。多半是库丘林救了自己，阻止了光之御子的进攻。而自己现在的情形，应该是被人抓住了，很可能是他们敌对的那一方的人，也就是梅芙。

自己还活着，并落入了梅芙手中。

那么，库丘林，他应该是死了吧。

Emiya清楚自己为了维持炽天覆七重圆环已经透支了自身的魔力，库丘林凭借Caster职阶的空间转移可以赶到自己身边，但在自己失去意识后，盾防必然会崩溃，而在赤原猎犬和光之御子的双面夹击下，库丘林不可能来得及再一次进行空间转移，也并没有多少魔力可以用来防御，或者反击。

况且，如果他还活着，自己也不可能在这里。

那么，那个光之御子应该也死了。

Emiya并没有太大的情绪反应。他脑海中闪过一双鸽血石一样艳丽的红眼睛，在布条的遮盖下他的视线一片漆黑，而那双眼睛在黑暗中熠熠生辉。

好像太阳的光辉，都在那双眼睛里。

Emiya惊讶于自己的冷静，他闻到了木料被点燃的气息，也听到了火焰灼烧竹木发出的噼啪的声音，他听到喧哗，和笑声。他知道自己要死了，被绑在大约是竹木做成的什么东西里，和一个不知道是谁的姑娘，被火烧死。

他清楚的知道自己有三种以上可以逃出去的方法。

但他一种都不想尝试。

有什么意义呢，再留在这里。这个没有了那个人的凯尔特，没有了光之子的阿尔斯特。

自己为何而来，又为何而战。

库丘林已经死了，自己也就没有任何，停留在这里的理由了。Emiya艰难的移动了一下自己，想确认一下自己身上的卢恩石还在不在。这样做的结果是后背上同衣服布料粘结在一起的伤口被撕裂，止住的血再次流了出来。

还在，那块卢恩石，还挂在胸前。大约那些人只搜走了他可以作为武器的东西，这块已经失去了魔力的石头，他们并没有在意。

Emiya突然想笑，他有些不明白自己去找卢恩石的原因和意义。

就像是想要留住什么东西一样。Emiya想，真是傻的可以。

能留住什么呢，人都已经不在了，一块石头在不在，又有什么区别。况且自己同他，从来都不是，也不可能是，同一个世界的人啊。

总是要离开的，也是时候离开了。至于还没得到答案的事情，像是想要库丘林成为王的梅芙为什么要杀光之御子，梅芙要用自己来做什么，反正那个人已经不在了，被烧死也好，伤口失血过多致死也好，魔力透支消失也好，怎样都已经无所谓了。

至于这个时代……

也已经无所谓了。

Emiya是被少女的啜泣声拉回思绪的。

从声音判断，同他绑在一起，即将被烧死的，是一个少女。

“你在哭？你很害怕？”Emiya开口问道，他尽量使自己的声音温柔一些。

少女似乎受到了惊吓，同Emiya绑在一起的那只手猛然往后缩了一下，“你……你醒了？”

Emiya没有说话。

“我……”少女的呜咽声让人心生怜惜，“我不想死……”

“你是什么人，他们为什么要烧死你？”

“我是阿尔斯特人，他们抓住了我，他们要烧死我们……”少女的声音颤抖着，“我们是献给神的祭品。”

“祭品？”

“我不想死，”Emiya能感觉到少女的颤抖，“不想被烧死。”

“你不用怕，”Emiya安抚着少女，“你不想死，我会救你出去。”

阿尔斯特的光之御子不在了，那么在离开之前，最起码，自己还能够替他保护这个阿尔斯特的少女。

既然，他没能来得及用尽一生去守护阿尔斯特的土地。

Emiya用同少女绑在一起的，可以活动的左手扯下了绑在眼睛上的布条。正午的光线让他长期处于黑暗下的眼睛有些不适应。

Emiya眯起眼睛，发现自己的处境，确实是作为“祭品”的处境。

他此刻所在的地方，是一个巨大的木制笼子，锁住他右手的铁链，另一段固定在笼子光滑的木条上。很显然这个笼子并不是祭祀用品的全貌，Emiya向笼子外面看去，这里离地面大约有十英尺，他看不到这个巨大的笼子的全貌，但毫无疑问，这是个庞然大物。

他身旁的少女的待遇显然要比他好很多，那个有着卷曲黑发，湛蓝眼眸的白裙少女身上并没有绳索的捆绑，除了同Emiya绑在一起的右手，其他地方没有任何束缚。

“需要，我帮你解开绳子吗？”少女怯怯的看着Emiya。

“谢谢，不过不用，我自己可以。”Emiya的目光落在自己同少女绑在一起的手上。绑住两只手的白色丝带被打成了一个特殊的结。“这个，是祭祀的特殊形式吗？”

少女明白过来Emiya指的是绑在手上的丝带，湛蓝的眼睛垂了下去，苍白的脸上，隐约浮现了浅淡的红晕。

“您是异乡人吧。”

“是的，我从很远的地方来。”Emiya回答道。

“这是绑手礼，在我们这里，希望结合的两个人会把手绑在一起。”

Emiya沉默了一会儿，看着下面燃烧的火焰，“抱歉，你说什么？”

少女的脸颊绯红，“希望结合的两个人会把手绑在一起，象征着他们的命运从此相连。”少女嗫喏着，“在献祭神灵的时候，作为祭品的未婚男女进行绑手礼的仪式，可以取悦神灵。”

被绑上的手，可不能随意解开啊。

Emiya想起库丘林的话，以及说这句话时，意味深长的笑容。

“你不必在意这些，”Emiya看着少女，“我会救你出去，出去之后，你就回到阿尔斯特去。”

Emiya投影出的双刀切断了身上的绳索，他小心的割断绑手的白色丝带。

火舌渐渐攀上笼子，Emiya看到到少女在瑟瑟发抖。

地面上的人群的喧哗声和喝彩声越来越大，烈火焚烧产生的浓烟让少女不安，并不住的呛咳，流泪。

确定烟雾让地面的人已经无法清晰的看到自己的动作，Emiya挥刀斩断了木笼的两根木条，“你会不会骑马？”

“会的。”少女说。

“很好，我带你从这里跳下去，你不要怕。”Emiya向少女伸出手，“我会帮你弄到一匹马，你骑上它，回到阿尔斯特去。”

“那你呢？”少女湛蓝色的眼眸看着Emiya。

她还太年轻，像一朵冉冉绽放的铃兰花，年轻的所有的情绪都写在娇嫩的面容上，害怕、担忧，和Emiya所熟悉的，在很多这个年纪的少女的眼睛里所看到过的，爱慕。

“你不同我，一起走吗？”

“抱歉，”Emiya微笑着看着少女，“我已经有了，命运相连的同路人。”

他一手揽住少女纤细的腰肢，纵身跃出了木笼。在下落的过程中，他用手臂将少女护在怀中，避免她被烈焰所灼伤。他注意到在木笼下面还有被火焚烧的，被捆扎起来的巨大木条，几个翻身过后，他投影出弓箭，在幸存的没有被烈焰波及的木条上借力，蹬开了弓，魔力汇集成的箭矢射出，击落了开始慌乱的人群中，距离他们最近的一匹马上的骑手。

Emiya纵身将少女送上那匹马，并用弓在马后抽了一下，“你会找到你的同路人，愿神灵庇佑你。”

受惊的马载着白色衣裙的少女冲出人群，想要追赶的人无一例外倒在了Emiya的箭下。

人群更加慌乱起来，但Emiya确定，这并不是因为自己，和逃跑的少女。

Emiya确信，自己听到了由远及近的马蹄声。

想要追赶少女的人停住了脚步，拿着兵器冲向Emiya的人也停下了动作。

所有人的脸上都露出了惊恐的表情。

马蹄声愈来愈清晰的回响在突然寂静的土地上。

同时也无比清晰的叩击在Emiya的心上。

“Emiya。”

他听见了熟悉的声音，在耳边回响。胸前的卢恩石像是有所感应一般，隐隐发烫。

“Emiya。”

黑色的战马破开拥挤的人群，那是一匹漂亮的战马，乌黑的鬃毛在阳光下闪着光泽。

红色长枪所经之处，血溅横飞。

蓝色的披风招摇在风里，像是一面旗帜。

那个马上的少年，蓝色的长发被束在脑后，苍蓝色的铠甲上满是鲜血。

“Emiya，老子来救你了。”

那是他所熟悉的，漫不经心的灿烂笑容，和光芒璀璨的红色眼眸。

Emiya不知道自己此时的表情，他拉满了弓，将红色箭矢射出，清扫挡在他身前的，挡在他同那个人中间的，慌乱的人。

像是一道光芒，那个光之御子，骑着他漂亮的战马，破开人群。

他拉住Emiya的手，让他借力跃上了战马。

他的手从背后环过Emiya的腰，握紧了战马的缰绳。

他将头靠在Emiya肩上，温热的气息伴着血的味道。

“我来救你了，Master。”  
  


(tbc)

关住阿茶的笼子，就是C汪用来当做宝具的，德鲁伊祭祀用的柳条人。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handfasting是德鲁伊式绑手礼，是一种传统的异教婚礼仪式，仪式是在新人宣誓之前在两人手上系上一条丝带。它的起源可以追溯至古老的凯尔特风俗，希望结婚的一对男女双手被绑在一起，如果一年零一天后两人仍在一起，将再举行一场仪式，正式确认二人为夫妇。

这章有补魔，但是没有车……

09

Emiya并不是第一次这么狼狈。

但这确实是在他成为代行者后的漫长岁月里为数不多的极为狼狈的时候。

红色的圣骸布礼装被火灼烧的残破，身上的甲胄也被刮擦出了刮痕。背后的伤口没有来得及进行清理，在刚才他抱着库丘林从马上滚下来的时候又裂开了。

而被他护在怀里满身是血的那个人，正用他那双几近涣散的红色眼睛看着他，笑的没心没肺。

“你最好给我一个解释，不然你别想死。”Emiya艰难的将那个蠢货拉起来，扯下他被血浸透的披风。苍蓝色的软甲上有被利器洞穿的破损，Emiya让他靠在自己身上，试图帮他脱掉软甲。血还在从那软甲的破损处流出来，Emiya触碰到温热的血液，他意识到自己的手抖得厉害。“这是命令，别逼我用令咒，Caster。”

“放心，老子一时半会儿还死不了。”库丘林笑着说。

剧烈的呛咳打断了库丘林想要继续说的话，伴随着他的咳嗽，鲜血从他的口中不断流出。

Emiya放弃了帮他脱掉软甲，小心的避开他的伤口，帮他调整了一下姿势，尽力想让他舒服一些。

他能感觉到靠在自己身上的这个人身上有他所熟悉的作为英灵Caster的魔力痕迹，但也仅仅有一丝痕迹。这个人分明是光之御子的样子，所拿的长枪和所骑的战马，也都不是作为英灵Caster的库丘林所应该有的。但Emiya知道，他是库丘林，他所熟悉的，定下契约的库丘林。

这个人骑着战马把自己从人群中带了出来，从背后靠在自己肩上说着没有意义的废话，等到说话声一次又一次被愈来愈剧烈的撕心裂肺的咳嗽声打断后，肩上的重量越来越重，温热的液体浸透了Emiya的肩甲，Emiya才有机会把这个人从已经失控的马上弄下来。这个蠢货即使是受了伤，力气也大的可怕，Emiya花了些力气才拉着他从马上跳下来。

“你这个样子还真是狼狈啊，Emiya。”库丘林调整了一下呼吸，努力撑起自己让自己坐起来。

“有力气嘲讽不如看看你自己。”

“啊，还真是。”库丘林低头看着自己被血染红的软甲，“真是没面子啊，在你面前这么狼狈。”

“说得好像你有过那种东西一样。”Emiya极为粗暴的卸掉了库丘林的肩甲。

“哎呀哎呀，老子都要死了，你就不能稍微对老子温柔一点。”

“在解释清楚之前，你要是敢死，下次再见到，我会亲手送你回英灵座。”

“唔，那我倒是很期待……”库丘林的话被迎面劈来的干将打断。他从Emiya近在咫尺的钢灰色眼睛里看到了自己的样子，被溅上血的脸，灰败的脸色，赤红的眼眸，额前的蓝色发丝也被血粘在了一起。

“看起来真是快死了啊……”库丘林笑起来，“这样死也挺不错的，时间也不多了，老子跟你简单交代一下后事好了。”

他任由Emiya提着他的领子，放松了全身的力道，“你也知道，赤原猎犬啊，只要当发起攻击的人还活着，攻击就不会停止。而使用赤原猎犬的，是我在影之国的义兄，投靠了梅芙的弗迪亚。”

“在凯尔特传说里，你杀了他。”

“没错。这次虽然时间有些不对，不过也没有差很多……”库丘林的声音渐渐低下去，“他虽然投靠了梅芙，但可能也并不想老子变成梅芙希望变成的那个样子吧。所以他违背梅芙的意愿，也要杀我。”

“你……”

“我杀了他。”

“……他注定会死在你手上。”Emiya看着那双涣散的红色眼眸，不由得放缓了语气，“这不是你的错，瑟坦达。”

“我知道，他一定会死，那不如还是死在我手上。”库丘林对Emiya笑着，“总之老子用宝具杀了他，当时太紧急，来不及空间转移过去，赤原猎犬还是击中了那小子，好在不是致命伤。”

“你用了宝具？”Emiya有些震惊，“怎么可能？”

“你还真是一点都不节约魔力啊Master，一点要节约魔力供应老子的觉悟都没有。好在老子身上也有带卢恩石，不然我们现在已经死了。现在，最起码你还能活着。按之前的祭祀来看，梅芙把你视为阻碍，想要杀你，大概是想把你作为祭品，祭品嘛，无论死活都是可以的。通过祭祀向神明祈愿，用代行者和纯洁的少女来做祭品，再合适不过了。这大概同向圣杯许愿，咳……是一个道理。你之后要小心。”

“所以你怎么会变成现在这个样子？”

“你的花瓣盾还是有点效果的，”库丘林眯起眼睛，“给你的卢恩石上，老子加了一层防御魔术，效果还不错，在你透支魔力的情况下，还能在魔力冲击下保住你的命。老子知道用过宝具后自己会死，不过出了些意外，老子被吸到那小子身体里了，也就是现在这副身体。”

“所以，你现在是以光之御子的身份存在，用Caster的意识？”

“可以这样说，可能是因为这原本就是老子自己，原本当时就该消失的，现在还能够把你救出来。不过也只能支撑到现在，魔力透支的太厉害，果然，不能指望你来给我供应魔力啊。那小子的意识应该还在，等老子消失之后就会出来。”

库丘林把束住头发的银环解下来，抓住Emiya的手，将银环套在了Emiya的手指上。

“别动Emiya，这是Geis。等老子消失后，那小子看到这个，就会知道你不是敌人，他会保护你。”库丘林抬手揉了揉Emiya已经乱掉的银色头发，“你那是什么表情，脸板的跟块石头一样。老子就要死了，你倒是笑一笑啊。”

“谁要蠢狗的保护啊。”Emiya看着手上的银环，面无表情。

“那就算留作纪念吧，老子大概也知道，这大概是和定情信物是差不多的意思吧，戒指什么的，咳……”

“闭嘴蠢狗。”

“这小子就拜托你了……生气的话，下次再见到，就随你打好了。老子可是把自己拜托给你了，”库丘林渐渐垂下了眼睫，唇边依然挂着漫不经心的笑意，“帮老子保护好阿尔斯特啊……”

Emiya没有说话，他看着库丘林，沉默着解开了他的软甲。

他提起库丘林的衣领，低下头，吻上他沾满鲜血的唇。

突如其来的吻让库丘林睁大了眼睛。Emiya的吻并不温柔，甚至可以说是粗暴，像是压抑着怒气。

血腥味在两人逐渐加深的吻里蔓延，魔力在交汇的舌尖传递。

在结束了这个简单粗暴的吻，Emiya将库丘林推到地上，钢灰色的眼睛里有隐隐的怒气。

“谁要替你保护阿尔斯特。”Emiya扯下了自己的圣骸布礼装，“你自己的事情，自己去做。”

像是闻到血腥味的野兽，库丘林的眼睛里迸发出光亮。他抬手抓住Emiya的肩膀，翻身将他压到了地上。

赤红色的眼睛里像有被点燃的火光。

“遵命，Master。”  
  


月色如银，好风如水。

Emiya的脸色黑如锅底。

重新穿好的礼装已经没有了被灼烧过的痕迹，背上的伤口也有好好清理过。包括身上，都有好好清理过了。

月光下那个刚从湖里出来的人，白皙的皮肤上有赤红色的纹路，散开的蓝色长发上还在滴水，在月光下闪着光。

Emiya黑着脸把刚研磨好的药草狠狠的按在了库丘林清洗过的伤口上，并泄愤一样狠狠的碾压了几下。

“唔，这么用力。看来是老子刚才太温柔了？”

“你想死么蠢狗。”Emiya用披风把这个厚颜无耻的人裹住，并在打结的时候狠狠的勒了勒。

“现在不想了。”库丘林露出了他的犬齿，笑的十分灿烂。“现在老子还没活够。”

“不想死就闭嘴，老实一点。”Emiya回到点燃的火堆旁料理着打来的野鹿，“伤口很深，你现在可不是英灵的身体，恢复起来还要花一些时间。”

“老子会对你负责的，Emiya。”

“不用，”Emiya生硬的拒绝，“我就当被狗给咬了。”

“哎呀哎呀，”库丘林凑到火堆旁坐下，“你还是刚才更讨人喜欢一些啊。”

“库！丘！林！”

草丛中的兔子受惊的飞窜出去，带起一片惊起的飞鸟。

(tbc)

关于赤原猎犬，其实它并不是凯尔特传说里的武器，是盎格鲁撒克逊的英雄史诗《贝奥武夫》里贝奥武夫的一件武器，在FHA里阿茶投影过赤原猎犬。文里把它私设成弗迪亚的武器，一是因为赤原猎犬的设定确实很棒，二是因为并没有查到弗迪亚的武器……就借用了一下。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handfasting是德鲁伊式绑手礼，是一种传统的异教婚礼仪式，仪式是在新人宣誓之前在两人手上系上一条丝带。它的起源可以追溯至古老的凯尔特风俗，希望结婚的一对男女双手被绑在一起，如果一年零一天后两人仍在一起，将再举行一场仪式，正式确认二人为夫妇。

10

红色的长枪洞穿苍蓝色的铠甲，锋利的枪尖从那个人的背后穿透出来。

长枪被拔出，喷涌出的鲜血溅在地上。

他提着长枪徒步行走在被战火灼烧过的土地上，他的战马倒在血泊里。

他踏着鲜血，自己的，敌人的，向远方走去，旷野的风把他的披风和长发吹起。他身上的伤痕触目惊心。

吟游诗人的竖琴声响起，那是清冷的，古奥庄严的序曲。

他挺直的身躯像一杆长枪，固执的，孤独的前行在这片土地上。

Emiya从梦里醒来。他闻到了空气里弥漫的血腥气。

“库丘林——”Emiya下意识寻找那个蓝色的身影。那家伙身上还有伤。

“我没事。”熟悉的声音传来，Emiya顺着声音看过去，披散着蓝色长发的年轻战士转过头来看着他，红色长枪还在滴着血，他脚下是一头狼的尸体，有着雪白的皮毛。

Emiya皱起眉头，他看到库丘林露在外面的伤口又在流血。很显然，这个家伙并没有半点作为伤员的意识，还在颇为骄傲的用长枪挑起那头狼的尸体展示给自己看。

“这家伙大概是嗅到了血腥味，不怕死的找到这里来了。皮毛还挺漂亮的，老子特意没有伤到它的皮，等会儿剥下来送给你，冬天你可以用来做围巾。”

等Emiya阴沉着脸再次帮库丘林包扎好伤口后，Emiya按住了想要站起来去给狼剥皮的库丘林。

“刚才为什么不叫醒我。”

“一头狼而已。”库丘林惊讶于Emiya的怒气。

“你身上有伤，你不知道？”

“你身上也有伤啊。”

Emiya愣了一愣，“那不一样。”

“有什么不一样的，就算有，那也应该是你是老子的Master，既然老子还在，怎么能让你再受伤。”

“……”

“保护Master，是老子的职责啊。”库丘林看着Emiya紧锁的眉头，“就算不是Master与Servant的关系，我们现在是在并肩作战啊，老子也是要保护你的啊。”

“谁需要你来保护。”Emiya错开眼睛，看向别处。

有多久没有听过这样的话了，Emiya想，不管是在生前，还是在成为守护者的漫长岁月里，一直以来，从最开始的想要保护所能看到的，身边的所有人，到为了保护大部分人而清扫将会造成威胁的人而不停杀戮。他以一个守护者的身份，做着着刽子手的事情，而这个人，他说要保护自己。

明明，是连自己都保护不了的人啊。Emiya回想起刚才梦里的那个身影。他手中用来守护阿尔斯特的长枪，最终还是穿透了他自己的身体，让他走向了死亡。

“我下过Geis了，只要老子还在，就会保护你。如果老子消失了，那小子也还会保护你。直到你回到阿赖耶那里去。”

Emiya摘下手上的银环，“我不用你保护，”他将银环递给库丘林，“也不会让你消失，这个你可以拿回去了。”

“说出的誓约可是不能收回的啊，违背Geis是会受到惩罚的。”库丘林接过银环，举起它对着月光看了一会儿，又将它套到了Emiya的手指上，“就算做个纪念也好，现在我们算是处于劣势，说不准什么时候老子就不在了，有这个东西在，你至少不会一个人了。”

“我一直一个人，不用……”

“别说不用，Emiya。”库丘林打断他的话，“一个人孤立无援的时候，是很孤单的吧。”

“别把我想的跟你一样。”Emiya抽回了被库丘林抓住的手，站起身走到火堆旁。他背对着库丘林蹲下身，用木棍拨亮即将熄灭的火光。“与其想这种没有意义的事情，不如动动脑子想想怎样解决我们劣势的情况，光之御子殿下，我是说如果你有的话。”

库丘林听出了Emiya语气里的讥讽，无所谓的摊了摊手，“这种事情不用太过在意，虽然我们现在的情况确实不怎么乐观，但是胜算还是有的。到目前为止，倒还没有出多大的岔子，该发生的事总归还是发生了。”库丘林拿起长枪，颇有些怀念的摸了摸赤红的枪身，“现在是老子在这小子的身体里，这比之前要方便的多。而且，老子总算可以用枪了，果然还是这个比较顺手啊。”

“就那么想做Lancer吗？”

“那当然，毕竟第一次遇见你的时候，是以Lancer的身份啊，Archer。”

“把你那令人恶心的尾音收掉。”

“唔，现在只要按照以前做过的事情，再重复一遍就好了。这并不是什么难事。至于梅芙那边，看起来确实比较麻烦，不过，就算梅芙想改变老子的结局，想要老子死的人，可不止梅芙一个啊。”

Emiya拨动火堆的动作停了下来，他回头看向库丘林，他在借着火光，低头用披风擦拭自己的长枪。

他漫不经心的继续说着：“康诺特的每一个战士大概都想要从老子的尸体上踏过去吧，还有卡拉丁和他的儿子们，那群巫师，莫瑞甘、已经死了的弗迪亚……”

“库丘林。”

“嗯？”库丘林抬起头来看向Emiya。

“你有没有想过，”Emiya斟酌着措辞，“现在，你其实有机会……不用面对那样的结局。”

库丘林看着他，没有说话。

“我是说，你可以改变你的命运，你不用……那样死去。”那样孤身一人，孤独的死在黎明来临的时候。

库丘林笑起来，“Emiya，”他放下了手里的长枪，红色的眼睛里映着火光，“谢谢你。”

Emiya皱起眉头，那依旧库丘林平日里玩世不恭的笑容，但那双眼睛里，有极为认真的，大概是感激的东西。

“其实与其说很多人希望我死，不如说，没有人想要我活着，在我击退康诺特的军队后。”

库丘林的笑容在Emiya看来有些刺眼，这个人总是带着这种笑容，用漫不经心的语气说着看似无关紧要的话。胡闹的时候是这样，战斗的时候是这样，面对死亡的时候，也是这样。

“包括阿尔斯特的人，战士只应该属于战场，见过我作战的人，都会怕我。而且老实讲，康奇厄伯并不是一个好君主，弗格斯老爹之所以背叛阿尔斯特，也是因为康奇厄伯的暴行，弗迪亚也是。老子知道，康奇厄伯并不是贤明的君主，或者说他是个暴君，但是有人要侵犯阿尔斯特的土地，不管是因为何种原因，不管他们是什么人，只要老子还在，就绝对不会允许。”

“没有多少人想要库丘林活下去，这对我们来说，是件好事。”库丘林站起来，走到火堆旁，“梅芙那边看起来人多，但其实他们都挺希望老子死的，所以我们其实胜算很大。”

Emiya一时不知道该说什么。在流传后世的传说里，这个人是阿尔斯特的英雄，那些传说里对于他的描述亦真亦假，但无论是说他冲动好战还是说他暴烈嗜杀，他都是作为阿尔斯特的荣光而被传颂，人们痛惜他的英年早逝，赞扬他的赫然战功。但事实却是，在他生活的，捍卫着的这片土地上，被他所守护的人们，并不是都希望，他们的英雄能够从战场上回来。

“别难过，Emiya，这是好事情啊。”

“这并不是。”Emiya推开库丘林搭在他肩上的手，明明这个人是在毫不在意的说着自己的事情，但Emiya真真切切的感受到了名为悲伤的情绪。他看着跳跃的火光，一时间不知道那种情绪是库丘林的，还是自己的。

库丘林在他身旁坐下，从火堆中抽出了一根木条，在地上敲打了几下，灭掉了木条上的火焰。

他碰了碰Emiya，示意他看过来。他将还带着火星的木条举到面前，对着木条上的火星轻轻吹了一口气，星星点点的赤色火星从木条上飞出，在空气里散落成了六瓣花朵的形状，恰好是七层。

“你看，你的花瓣盾，叫什么来着，炽天覆七重圆环？”

Emiya看着凝固在空气里的七层六瓣花朵，他知道这是库丘林的小把戏。客观的讲，这跟他投影的盾防一点都不像，但是这样孩子气的举动，让他有些不知所措，不知道该如何应对那个突然孩子气起来想要让他开心的人。

“你经常用这些伎俩取悦小姑娘吧。”Emiya最终面无表情的说。

“什么啊，”库丘林抬手挥散了火星，“老子讨小姑娘的欢心才不用这么麻烦。要老子费心思讨好还不领情的也就只有你了。”

“那还真是抱歉了。说起来把手绑在一起的含义，你是存心没有告诉我吧。”Emiya冷着一张脸，“槲寄生下要接吻的事情，也是你瞎编的吧。”

“唔，不是，Emiya你别生气啊……”

“别把你讨好小姑娘的那一套用在我身上，库丘林。”Emiya冷冷的说，“天亮还早，我要睡了。”他推开了想要跟过来的库丘林，径自走到了一旁。

库丘林有些挫败的看着Emiya背对着他躺下的身影，拿起长枪坐到离他不远的地方。他看着跃动的火光，低声自语道：“我知道你还没睡，Emiya。”

Emiya并没有回应他。

“我看到了你的过去，就像你看到了我的。”

库丘林把自己的披风盖在了Emiya身上。

“谢谢你，Emiya。”

（tbc）

关于库丘林的结局有几种不同的版本，这里选的是库丘林因为立过Geis，不能拒绝吟游诗人的要求，所以被吟游诗人要求交出他的长枪，“王者之枪刺中王者”，被自己的长枪刺穿了心脏。私设也还是有的，并没有明确的记载说阿尔斯特的人对库丘林是一种畏惧的态度，只是说他作战时很暴虐很可怕。康奇厄伯确实是个暴君，虽然他一开始也贤明过一段时间，弗格斯是因为康奇厄伯的暴虐叛逃出了阿尔斯特。

个人看来汪酱和红茶的经历是有些相似的，被背叛，孤身一人为了想要守护住的东西不计性命地战斗着。


	11. Chapter 11

11

“我们在这里休息一晚，”库丘林靠在石柱上对Emiya说，“你已经好多天没有好好休息过了。”

他低着头将手里的橡树枝编成一个圆环，长枪放在一边。

“好。”Emiya站在离他不远的地方，转过头看着天边烧红的晚霞。

他不知道自己在怕什么，他有些不敢看库丘林靠在石柱上的样子。那个人染了血的铠甲和单薄的身影与梦境中濒死的光之御子的样子渐渐重合。他不知道战事已经进行到了什么程度，但他知道，离那一天，越来越近。

爱尔兰之光，熄灭的那一天。

连续的战斗透支了他们的体力，Emiya几乎是机械性的挥出手中的双刀，而永远在他身前的库丘林，像是不会感到疲倦一样，血红的长枪每次刺出，都会伴随着死亡。

那双鸽血石一样的眼睛在作战时会发出骇人的光亮，像一匹凶狠暴烈的孤狼。那杆红色长枪的枪身凹槽里凝固的鲜血已经擦拭不去了，但Emiya每次夜晚醒来的时候，都会看到库丘林独自一人在火堆旁一遍又一遍地擦拭他的长枪。

库丘林将编好的橡木圆环放到石柱旁，低声吟唱了一段咒语，苍蓝色的符文出现在圆环上。

“可以了，Emiya。今晚康诺特的军队无法跨过这一道屏障。”库丘林站起来，满意地看着自己的成果。“如果还能回到妖精丘的话，我用槲寄生和金橘花编一个花环送给你，橡树毕竟太单调了点。”

说完他脱力般向前倒下来，在脸着地之前被Emiya捞了起来，“就你这样子，大概回不到妖精丘了。”Emiya讥讽道。

“唔，老子知道，”库丘林趴在Emiya身上，声音闷闷地，“所以说如果啊，总要有点愿望什么的。毕竟老子不是像你一样无趣的人啊。”

“那你的愿望还真是伟大啊，阿尔斯特的大英雄。”Emiya费了些力气才将库丘林放到马背上。他漂亮的战马摩喀灰已经跟Emiya很熟悉了，亲昵地将头在Emiya的手上蹭了蹭。

“你还真是不可爱啊Master。”

“你是连脑子都不清楚了吗？啊，或者说你从来没有这种东西。”

“摩喀灰，你到底是为什么才几天时间就跟这家伙这么亲近了 啊，明明这个黑皮脾气和嘴巴都坏的不行。”库丘林看着自己心爱的战马在Emiya的手里蹭来蹭去，甚至还伸出舌头舔了舔Emiya的手。

“大概是因为我从来不会喂它一些奇怪的东西。”

“别舔了小家伙，这个黑皮是你主人我的人。”库丘林拍了拍还在舔着Emiya手的摩喀灰，“走了，去找个有水的地方。”

Emiya没有理会库丘林的废话，顺手在他的披风上擦了擦被摩喀灰舔过的手。漂亮的黑马垂下头甩了甩乌黑的尾巴，示意Emiya爬上马背。

“我不上去了小家伙，我跟着你们。”Emiya投影出了弓箭。

原本趴在马背上的库丘林支撑起了身子，“上来啊Emiya。”

“闭嘴，睡你的觉，摔下来我不会接着你的。”

Emiya握紧手中的弓，长时间的战斗让他紧绷的神经有些麻木了。尽管库丘林设下了阻拦康诺特军队的屏障，他仍然不敢放松戒备。他能感觉到库丘林身上属于从者的魔力气息越来越不稳定，也能感觉到他始终被痛苦的幻象所困扰。尽管库丘林从来不会在他面前表现出自己的疲态，但每次他夜晚从梦境中醒来的时候，都能看到独自坐在夜色中的光之御子单薄的身影。Emiya不知道他已经多久没有休息过了，连日的消耗和战争淬炼让这个光之御子年轻的面容上有了刀锋般尖锐的戾气，也让那本就劲瘦的身躯愈发单薄。

“不睡，你又不会接着我，老子万一掉下去摔死怎么办？”

“那正好，看在契约一场的份上，我姑且可以帮你就地埋一下。”

“那老子还真是赚到了啊。”

Emiya皱起眉头，随着摩喀灰的前进，他心里的不安越发强烈。似乎有什么事情要发生了，Emiya这样想着。

隐约有流水声传来，摩喀灰兴奋的发出“咴——咴——”的声音，甩起了漂亮的尾巴。

看来前面有水源。

摩喀灰加快了速度，欢快的甩着尾巴向流水声传来的地方跑去，Emiya犹豫了一下，握紧了手里的弓，跟了上去。

是一条宽阔的溪流，溪流两畔青草如茵。

一名白色衣裙的少女背对着他们，跪坐在溪流边。从她颤抖的双肩来判断，她应该是在哭泣。

库丘林从马上跳下来，用长枪支撑住自己几近脱力的身体。他回头看了一眼距离他不远的Emiya，笑起来。

“别过去，库丘林！”Emiya在看到那个白裙少女背影的一瞬间明白了他的不安从何而来。少女跪坐在溪边清洗着苍蓝色的铠甲，那副铠甲上满是斑驳的血迹。“不要过去，库丘林，我们去别的地方。”

而库丘林并没有听从他的话，他转过头，向那名少女走过去。

Emiya抬起了手，赤红色的令咒在魔力的作用下发出光亮。

“不要过去，库丘林。停下！”

Emiya从未像现在这样庆幸有令咒的存在。

他拉住因令咒作用停在原地的库丘林，“我们到别的地方去。”

库丘林转过头看着他，“没想到你会把令咒用在这种地方啊，Master。”

“只要能达成目的……”Emiya话还没说完，库丘林已经抬起他的下颌，在他的唇上留下了一个出乎意料的，意外温柔的吻。

等Emiya反应过来这个吻伴随着咒语的时候，如潮水般涌来的疲惫已经拉着他迅速坠入黑而沉的睡眠。

他感觉到自己被一个温暖的怀抱接纳，那个人身上混杂着血和青草的气息。

他听见他所熟悉的声音用他极少听过的温柔语气低声说：

“你为我担心的样子真是漂亮极了，做个好梦，Emiya。”

怎么会有好梦，Emiya努力的想要睁开眼睛。即使是在睡梦中，那种无力感还是如影随形。

明明只要离开这里，他的命运就会出现转机。只要离开这里，他也许，就不会那样孤独的死去。

明明有机会，改变他的命运。

“没有多少人想要库丘林活下去，这对我们来说，是件好事。”

去他妈的好事，那不应该是你的结局。

我，希望你活下去。

Emiya听到莫瑞甘尖利而得意的笑声。他知道他已经无力改变光之御子的命运。

属于库丘林的终章已经开始，而他只能看着那个人背负着被诅咒的命运，一步一步走向死亡。

“你醒了，Emiya。”

回应库丘林的是Emiya挥过来的拳头。

“有话好说别打脸啊！Emiya你别生气，我没有存心要算计你！”库丘林心虚地举起手以示投降。

然而Emiya的拳头还是结实的打在了他的脸上，毫不留情。

“现在知道怕了？”Emiya提起库丘林的衣领，“之前给我下沉睡咒的时候不是特别有勇气吗？”

“不是沉睡咒是睡眠咒，沉睡咒只能被吻醒来着，你要是想被吻醒老子下次给你换这个。”库丘林躲过了Emiya再次挥过来的一拳。

“你就那么想死吗？”被库丘林躲掉之后Emiya并没有继续手上的动作，他看着一脸戒备的库丘林，放下了握成拳的手。

“老子想跟你一起活下去。”库丘林看着Emiya睁大的钢灰色眼睛，笑起来，“但是这不可能，Emiya。”

“你到底在怕什么呢，Emiya？在你生活的世界里，库丘林早已经死了。你所看到的仅仅是老子的过去，那些传说里，不是记载了老子的结局吗？”

Emiya错开视线，库丘林赤红色的竖瞳像是要看从他紧绷的脸上看出什么情绪，“那不应该是你的结局。”

“那已经是我的结局了。”

“……”

“你出现在这里，是为了让库丘林走完自己的命运，不是吗Emiya？”

“……是。”他为何而来，为何而战。

他作为代行者，之所以出现在这里，就是为了让库丘林按照命运的轨迹死去。

“可是我想要你活下去……”Emiya转过身背对库丘林，他没有办法再面对那双赤红色的眼睛和那样的笑容，他知道自己的眼睛再也锁不住自己的情绪了。

“算了，是我的错，我很抱歉。之前用令咒的事情也是，很抱歉。”Emiya尽量使自己的声音听起来平静一些。

“你没有错，Emiya。谢谢你。”

“你……还有几天时间。”

“快了。莫瑞甘的诅咒已经下了，用不了多久，你就可以回去了。”

“听起来真是个好消息。”Emiya听到身后的脚步声，“或许应该庆祝一下。”

“是啊，”库丘林从背后抱住Emiya，“作为庆祝，嫁给老子吧，Emiya。”  
  
  


（tbc）

橡树环是库丘林为了阻拦康诺特军队用橡树弯成的圆环，这里私设成了橡树枝编成的圆环。溪水边清洗战甲的少女是死与战争女神莫瑞甘的化身，在凯尔特传说里，战士如果看到有少女在溪水边清洗自己的铠甲，就预示着自己不久就会死亡。关于库丘林的传说里，也有他碰见溪边清洗自己战甲的少女的情节。


	12. Chapter 12

12

“别闹了，库丘林。”

Emiya没有挣脱开库丘林环住他的手，尽管他知道，以库丘林现在的状态，他想要挣脱很容易。

“我是认真的。老子喜欢你。”

Emiya感觉到背后的人把头靠到了自己肩上，那个人散开的长发蹭在自己脖子上，很痒。

痒得Emiya的眼睛有些发酸。

“别闹了，库丘林。”他听见自己的声音发颤，他想他应该生气的，他应该一拳打醒这个说着胡话的蠢货，告诉他不要拿戏弄小姑娘的那一套把戏来戏弄自己。

但是他没有，他连挣脱开这个蠢货的拥抱都没有做到。

“你也是喜欢我的吧，Emiya。”身后的人低声询问着。

“少自作多情了……”Emiya下意识的否认。

身后的人没了声音。

天色渐渐暗下来，河畔的风很大，裹挟着青草屑吹进了Emiya的头发里，脖子里。鼻腔里青草的气息让Emiya的鼻子发酸。

长时间的沉默让Emiya不由得担心起身后人的状况来，他犹豫着想开口，在他发出声音之前，耳畔传来那个人的声音。

“这样啊。”环住Emiya的手松开了。

Emiya感觉到靠在他肩上的重量离开了，他听到身后人倒在地上的声音。

他转过身蹲下来，熟练地解开库丘林的战甲，帮他处理身上的伤口。他看到那双红眼睛望着暗下来的天空，没有了战斗时灼人的神采，有一种说不清楚的落寞。

“累了的话，就睡吧。”

“睡着了的话，就醒不过来了啊。”库丘林抬起手伸向天空，像是要抓住什么，“闭上眼睛就会看到他们的尸体，赤枝的战士们、母亲、还有……你。被烈火焚毁的房屋和宫殿，河流里全是血……”

那是卡拉丁的咒术，那些幻象始终困扰着库丘林。库丘林从未向Emiya提及过这些幻象的内容，Emiya也从来没有问过。

“那都不是真的，没有人会死去。”Emiya继续着手上的动作，他身上的伤结痂结得很快，但这个人从没有作为伤员的自觉，结过痂的伤口反复开裂。没有人会死去，库丘林，除了你。

“老子知道，毕竟，并不是第一次看到这些啊。”

他并不是第一次经历这些，Emiya想，在原本的属于库丘林的一生里，在距离他生活的那个世界无比遥远的那个时代，他始终都是一个人，没有人同他并肩作战，没有人替他处理伤口。他独自一人站在阿尔斯特的边境上，身前是康诺特的军队，身后，空无一人。

不畏惧死亡的光之御子，也会有惧怕的时候吧。怕自己拼上性命，最终也无法守护住这片土地，和自己所爱的人。

“好在这些都不会发生。”库丘林笑起来，“好在老子已经知道，这些都不会发生。”

“所以，这样就满足了吗？”Emiya低声发问，“所以心甘情愿的，再经历一次这样的一生吗？”

“老子以前也想过，如果再来一次……弗迪亚、肯拉克、鲁格、弗格斯、柯勒黛尔、埃梅尔、乌伊芙，还有斯卡哈师父，再来一次的话，老子会好好珍惜同他们一起的日子吧。”

那些都是他深爱着的人，挚友、至亲、爱过的女人和敬仰的师父。后来这些人，有的死在他的枪下，有的与他兵刃相向，有的在离边境很远的地方，在等他回去。

“不过就算再来一次，老子还是会把像之前那样做吧。所以说，没有什么好不甘心的。毕竟是已经过去的事情啊，过去了，就已经结束了，Emiya。”

“而且重来一次，能遇到你，老子怎么算也都是赚到了啊。”库丘林看向Emiya，“遗憾倒是也有，真希望能有机会陪你走一遍你的一生啊。”

Emiya手上的动作停滞住了。

“就算是不能改变什么，有人陪在身边，总是要比孤身一人要好一些。那样子的话，现在的你，就不会连笑都看不到了吧。”

“你都要死了，”Emiya清了清嗓子，开口说，“你都要死了，还在想这些莫名其妙的东西。”

“啊，老子就算是明天就要死了，今天还是要好好过的呀。”渐渐暗下去的天色里，库丘林的声音一如既往的漫不经心，“就算是明天就要死了，老子今天还是想要娶你。”

“你用这种话骗了多少小姑娘。”

“Emiya，你啊……”库丘林的声音有些失落，黑暗中传来一声叹息，“算了，手也绑过了，该做的都做过了，就算你没有答应，这一次老子也是赚到了。老子是真的喜欢你啊……”

“我答应你。”Emiya的声音听不出起伏来。

“……欸？”

“没听到就算了。”

“不不不，老子听到了！你说你愿意嫁给我！”

“滚！我说的是我答应你。”

“一个意思啊不是吗？说出口的话就算是Geis了啊，这是在凯尔特，不能反悔的。”

“所以你刚才是在装可怜？”

“老子没有！”

月亮升起来的时候，库丘林在他同Emiya交握的手上，用槲寄生的枝蔓打了第一个结。

Emiya看着那个形状奇特的结，同那天他在用来祭祀的柳条人里所看到的，在他和那个阿尔斯特少女手上用白色绸带打成的结一样。

“这是凯尔特结，”库丘林解释着，“本来是应该用白色绸带的，但是现在找不到。”

Emiya表示自己并不是很在意这些，他看着那个槲寄生打成的凯尔特结，心情有些复杂。

“这是第一重束缚，Emiya，在今后的日子里，我们要分担痛苦。”月色很美，库丘林的红眼睛像宝石一样，在月色里闪闪发亮。

“谁要跟你分担痛苦啊……”

“你要说你会的，Emiya。”库丘林说着拿起了第二条槲寄生枝条，将它缠绕到他们交握的手上，在魔术的作用下，打成了第二个结。

“第二重束缚，我们要分享喜悦和欢欣。”

“……”Emiya有些后悔他答应了这个人提出的莫名其妙且并不合理的要求。这个人突然严肃认真起来的样子，让他想起了教堂里主持婚礼的神父。

“你要说你会的，Emiya。”

到底为什么会答应他啊，明明不是同一个世界的人，也不可能长时间的存在在这个世界里。明明是对立的两个人啊，就算莫名其妙地有了一段并肩作战的经历。

第四个结打好的时候，月色里，库丘林看着他的眼睛。

“第四重束缚是一起创造希望，Emiya，不管从前发生过什么，不管以后会发生什么，不管是不是孤身一人，都要有愿望啊，有想要实现的心愿，想要完成的事情，就算明天就会死去，今天也要满怀希望。”

月光洒在阿尔斯特光之御子的身上，他蓝色的长发被银辉笼罩，银色的耳环在月下闪着光，他认真的样子让Emiya第一次这样强烈的感觉到，面前的人身上有半神的血统。无论在达努神族，还是在阿尔斯特，他都有尊贵的地位，他本可以凭借着他光之御子的身份，养尊处优的过完这一生。然而他从拿起武器的那一刻，就选择以战士的身份生活，在满是荆棘的道路上前行，背负不幸和诅咒，用他短暂的一生守护着阿尔斯特的土地，和这片土地上的人们。

“你的愿望，是什么？”Emiya问。

“老子有很多愿望。”库丘林笑起来，“不过现在的愿望啊，老子希望下次再见到，你已经学会笑了。不管是不是敌对的关系，老子希望老子喜欢的人能开心，不管面对的是什么，心里总是要有希望啊。”

“……我会的。”Emiya犹豫了一下，慢慢扬起了嘴角。

“第五重束缚是理解和宽容。第六重束缚，是互相尊重。”

槲寄生的枝条将他们交握的双手紧紧缠住，六个结扣交叠在一起，交错成繁复的纹路。

“我们的命运从此相连，说出口的话，即是誓言。我爱你，Emiya。”

月色下库丘林漂亮的眼睛闪着期待的光，他看着Emiya的样子让Emiya想起索要糖果的孩童。

该做的都做了，自己是在犹豫什么呢？

并不是不喜欢啊，眼前的这个人。其实并不是察觉不到那个人眼睛里认真的情绪，那些被当做玩笑的话，被当做胡闹的举动，他一直都是知道的，只是他从来都不擅长回应。

眼前的这个人，不管是作为对手，还是作为并肩作战的同伴，无疑都是极为出色，令人钦佩的。于他而言，他像是一道光芒，太过耀眼，太过明亮。那是他无法企及的，来自另外一个世界的光。

“我……”

“没关系，你不用现在回应我，Emiya。”库丘林笑起来，那双鸽血石一样的眼睛里焕发出光彩，就像漫天的繁星都在他的眼睛里。

他的吻落在Emiya的额头上。

“愿你心中的光芒能照亮命运的长夜，下次遇见，记得说你也爱我。”

熟悉的疲惫感袭来，在再一次沉入睡眠之前，Emiya只来得及狠狠地抓住了同库丘林绑在一起的那只手，尽管他知道这样什么都挽留不住。

库丘林这个混蛋。

他就要一个人去死了。

（tbc）

德鲁伊绑手礼是把新人的手绑在一起，帮助他们建立最初的联系。传统的德鲁伊绑手礼要打六个结，第一个是分担痛苦，第二个是分享彼此的喜悦，第三个是承诺灵魂共同成长，第四个是一起创造希望，第五个是相互理解和宽容，第六个是相互尊重。六个结打完代表新人建立了初步的联系，也就是汪酱说的，命运从此相连。个人看来德鲁伊绑手礼的六个结是绑手的两个人相互之间的承诺，也就是说出口的话即是誓言。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handfasting是德鲁伊式绑手礼，是一种传统的异教婚礼仪式，仪式是在新人宣誓之前在两人手上系上一条丝带。它的起源可以追溯至古老的凯尔特风俗，希望结婚的一对男女双手被绑在一起，如果一年零一天后两人仍在一起，将再举行一场仪式，正式确认二人为夫妇。

13（完）

Emiya又一次在梦境里看到了库丘林。

他掀开斗篷的兜帽，露出鸽血石一样漂亮的红眼睛。

他将法杖像长枪一样担在肩上，转过头来对自己微笑。

他靠在树干上，萤火虫落在他散开的蓝色长发上。

他骑着黑色战马，手提红色长枪破开人群来到他面前，说，“老子来救你了。”

他把木条上的火星吹成六瓣花朵的形状，问他像不像他投影出的七重盾防。

他在槲寄生下凑过来的吻，他每每看向他时红色眼眸里的亮光。

“被绑上的手，可不能随意解开啊。”

“既然老子还在，怎么能让你再受伤。”

“真希望能有机会陪你走一遍你的一生啊。”

“能遇到你，老子怎么算也都是赚到了啊。”

“我是认真的。老子喜欢你。”

那个蓝色的身影渐行渐远，他牵着他漂亮的战马，提着他的长枪向远方走去，散开的蓝色长发和披风被河畔的风吹起，像一面旗帜。

然后，青草地变成了焦土，风里裹挟着的青草屑化为烈火焚烧过后的灰烬。他的战马倒在被鲜血浸成深色的土地上，他的长枪从他的胸前刺进他的身体，贯穿了他的苍蓝铠甲，从背后穿透出来。

他将自己绑在巨石上，面朝着他的守护了一生的土地。在升起的日光中，熄灭了那双眼中最后的一点光亮。

“Emiya，你啊……”

“愿你心中的光芒能照亮命运的长夜，下次遇见，记得说你也爱我。”

库丘林蹲下身，用手抚摸着摩喀灰的鬃毛。漂亮的战马倒在火堆旁，乌黑发亮的鬃毛上已经被血浸湿。他的长枪在吟游诗人的咒语作用下贯穿了摩喀灰的心脏。

“你怎么不走呢，摩喀灰。”库丘林低下头，将额头抵在摩喀灰浸了血的鬃毛上，“真是个傻孩子啊。”

摩喀灰用头蹭了蹭库丘林的，黑曜石一样的眼睛里湿漉漉的，它发出几声低鸣，伸出舌头舔了舔库丘林沾满鲜血的手。

“本来以为至少能让你活下去的，看来……”库丘林摸着他心爱的战马的脑袋，“不过不愧是老子的战马啊，我漂亮的小家伙。王者之枪刺中王者，你是阿尔斯特的英雄。”

摩喀灰最后甩了甩尾巴，作为对他主人的应答。

“永别了，摩喀灰。”库丘林用手盖住了摩喀灰湿漉漉的眼睛，最后拍了拍它的脊背。

阿尔斯特最为出色的战马，永远地沉睡在了这片土地上。

“哎呀哎呀，真是令人动容啊。”站在铁战车上的梅芙轻声笑着。

“阿尔斯特的光之御子还会有这样温柔的一面，真是没有想到啊。”

库丘林站起来，长枪已经不在他手上了。

“没有了武器，你要拿什么来战斗呢，阿尔斯特的大英雄。”

“应付你这样的女人，用不着武器。”库丘林看着梅芙，“不过老子立过Geis不再杀女人了，所以你也没必要躲在战车上了。真难看啊，梅芙，说实话，我从来不觉得你是个女王。”

“现在你的命可在我手上，库丘林！我现在就可以杀了你！”恼羞成怒的梅芙挥动着她用来驱使战车的鞭子，原本清甜悦耳的嗓音因愤怒而变得尖利。

“老子的命在老子自己手上。”

梅芙压下怒气，用尽量温柔的语气说：“只要你答应我，库丘林，你就可以活下去。现在答应我，还来得及，我会让你成为阿尔斯特的王，成为康诺特的王，你的军队将会征服凯尔特的所有土地，万民臣服在你的王座下。”

“老子从来不需要靠女人来获取胜利，让万民臣服，靠你那不堪一击的军队吗？”库丘林讥讽地笑起来，“别做梦了梅芙，要让万民臣服于你，光靠你的那些军队是不可能做到的。”

“你就那么想要去死吗？库丘林！”

“很遗憾，你确实够漂亮，但是老子确实宁愿去死，也不会受你的摆布。”

“给我一个理由，既然你承认我够漂亮。多少人来到康诺特，只为了见我一面。难道你还惦记着其他的人？比我更漂亮，更能吸引你吗？”

“他确实漂亮。”库丘林想起那个人钢灰色的眼眸，银白色的头发，还有总是皱起的眉头。

“她是谁？”

“他是老子的恋人。”库丘林笑起来，“是同老子并肩作战的同路人，是老子喜欢的人。他啊，身是玄铁，心是琉璃。”

“我再问你一次，库丘林，你……”

“不用再问了，梅芙，老子拒绝。”库丘林打断了梅芙的话，他满意地看着梅芙因愤怒而发亮的眼睛里燃起了火焰一样的光。

“那你就去死吧。”梅芙愤怒的话音刚落，里奥投掷出的红色长枪就贯穿了库丘林的心脏。

“库丘林——”Emiya看着红色长枪贯穿了那个蓝色身影的身体，却无法阻止。

他只来得及射出魔力汇聚而成的箭簇，但在弓箭射中里奥的时候，长枪尖锐的红色枪尖已经从库丘林的脊背上穿透出来。

就像他无数次在梦境里看到的那样。

自己，终究还是晚了一步。

靠着卢恩石的感应一路找到这里，用了自己最快的速度，还是，来不及吗？

那个蓝色的身影像是有所感应。他回过头来，看向Emiya的方向。

“别过来，Emiya。”低语声从Emiya胸前的卢恩石上传来。

“你什么意思。”Emiya惊讶于自己的冷静，“你什么意思，库丘林。”

“梅芙虽然走了，但她的军队就在附近，还有莫瑞甘，她也在盯着老子。”库丘林抬头看着天空盘旋的乌鸦，“你再向前走，一样也会被盯上，他们会杀了你。”

“你以为，我会怕死吗？”

“可是我怕，”他听到库丘林低声笑着，“Emiya，老子怕你死在老子面前，而老子却保护不了你。”

可是你现在就要死在我面前了。Emiya狠狠地握紧了拿弓的手，而我，不仅救不了你，还不能走到你身边去。

“算老子求你了，”库丘林的声音低了下来，带着Emiya从没听过的，恳求的意味，“就算是临死之前的请求吧，Emiya，老子真是个自私的人啊，可是……老子真的希望，你能毫发无伤的，回到阿赖耶那里去。”

Emiya深深吸了一口气，这算什么。

“库丘林，你真是个混蛋。”

这算什么，明明说要并肩作战的，明明已经同生共死过。就算改变不了结局，他以为，他至少能够陪他走完最后一段路。

“我不介意做混蛋，”库丘林说，“只要你能好好的活下去。”

库丘林拔出穿透心脏的长枪，慢慢挺直了身躯。他向河边走去，一步一步，踏着自己洒落的血迹。

“很抱歉，Emiya，老子知道你想说什么。”库丘林的声音通过卢恩石传递过来，夹杂着呛咳声，“我对你下睡眠咒，不是不相信你。”

“你怕我会阻止你走完你的命运，你撒谎的水平并不如你的枪法漂亮，骗骗那些小姑娘或许可以。”

“唔，好吧。你说的对，老子怕你会舍不得老子去死。”

“……”

“而且，老子不想让你看到现在这个样子啊。”

“我不会笑话你的。”Emiya看着库丘林在河畔停住，蹲下身，用河水清洗长枪上的血迹。他的血流进河里，水獭嗅到了血的气息，在河对岸贪婪的汲取着混了鲜血的河水。

“老子怕你难过，Emiya。”

库丘林把长枪插到地上，以此为支撑借力站了起来。他拔出长枪，Emiya看到他的身体摇晃了一下。

“这不是理由。要一起分担痛苦，一起创造希望。这是你说的，库丘林。”Emiya说，“说出口的话就算是Geis了。”

这个夜晚没有月亮，Emiya无比庆幸自己拥有绝佳的视力，能够在长夜中看清那个人单薄挺拔的身影。他努力睁大钢灰色的眼睛，看着他走向终结一切的那块巨石。

“咳……”他在咳嗽的时候躬起了身体，颤动的双肩让Emiya想起很久以前，远东那个庭院里，被夜雨击打的树叶。

“是老子的错，Emiya，下次再遇到，你多打老子几下出下气吧，老子不会还手的。”

库丘林靠到巨石上，将长枪插到身旁的土地上。

“你醒的比我预计中的要早，按理来说，你醒来的时候，一切都已经结束了。”

“已经晚了。”

“不，这样刚好。”库丘林用绳子将自己捆绑到巨石上，他的气息已经开始不稳，说话声频繁的被咳嗽声打断。

“这样刚好，Emiya。虽然……不想让你看到，但是你来了，我很开心。”

“有什么可开心的。”有什么可开心的，你就要死了。

繁星渐隐，长夜再长，黎明也终将到来。

Emiya庆幸库丘林看不清自己，他知道夜色中自己的脸上已经褪掉了面无表情的伪装。

“因为，即使是看不清你，即使还隔了一段距离，一想到你就站在那里……Emiya——”

“别说了，”Emiya听到自己已经哽咽的声音，“别说了库丘林。”

“Emiya……”库丘林的略显迟疑的声音从卢恩石上穿出来，Emiya狠狠地握住那块闪着白光的石头，“别说了。”

真是没出息啊，他闭上了已经因泪水而模糊了视线的眼睛。眼泪这种没用的东西，只有不成熟的人才会有吧，明明已经很久很久，再没有有过这种东西了。

“别难过啊，Emiya。”听着那个声音，Emiya能想象到那张熟悉的面容上此时一定有笑意，那种嘴角微微扬起，红眼眸里闪着亮光的笑。

“有你在这里，老子就不是一个人孤独的死去了啊。谢谢你，Emiya。”

“……不客气。”

Emiya目睹过很多人的死亡，不管是生前，还是死后。在成为代行者的漫长岁月里，他逐渐麻木的神经已经不再会因他人的死亡而触动情绪。他目睹死亡，也给很多人带去死亡的讯息。

而这一次，他看着远处将自己绑在巨石上的那个人，他努力挺直的脊背和因断断续续的咳嗽而颤动的身躯，他抬起头看向自己的方向，盘旋的乌鸦在他上空发出粗哑难听的啼叫。

他很难过。

天边逐渐透出亮光。

“你就要死了。”

“是啊……”库丘林的声音轻的像一声叹息，他看着远方阿尔斯特的土地，他再也回不到那里，他深爱着的，守护了一生的地方。

“你就要死了。”Emiya重复了一遍，像是在确认着什么。他听到了吟游诗人的竖琴声，在旷野的风里，像是有人在哭泣。

“我爱你，Emiya。”

“我也爱你。”

我也爱你，库丘林。

那个人转过头来，看向自己的方向。

他笑起来，鸽血石般的眼睛里有比晨曦更夺目的光辉。

旷野逐渐染上晨曦的微光，盘旋的乌鸦落到了年轻战士的肩上。

在升起的日光里，那双光辉的眼睛，永远地熄灭了。

Emiya沉默地站在剑丘上。

过了多久了，Emiya想，他已经没有了时间的概念。

他去过了很多世界线，遇见了很多人，目睹了很多死亡。

而他再也没有遇到那个人。

有着红色眼眸，蓝色长发的人。

挂在胸前的卢恩石也再也没有亮起过。

就算是遇见又能怎么样呢，Emiya自嘲地勾了勾唇角。回归英灵座的英灵，所拥有的不过是一段记录而已。再遇见，是故人，也只能是故人而已。

况且，再遇见的话，大约也是对手吧。

剑丘发出了颤动，又有人在进行召唤了。Emiya换上了红色的圣骸布礼装。在抬起手准备投影双刀的时候看到了手指上的银环。手上仿佛还能感觉到那个人的温度。曾经，这只手同那个人的交握在一起，被槲寄生的枝条缠绕。

不知道这次，又要去多久。

又会遇到谁。

“初……初次见面，我叫藤丸立香。是你的Master。”穿着白色衣服的少年紧张地做着自我介绍，“这里是迦勒底，请多指教。”

“从者Archer应召唤而来……”Emiya的话被胸前突然亮起耀眼白光的卢恩石打断。

熟悉的声音响起，那个熟悉的蓝色身影出现在他面前。

被掀开的兜帽下，鸽血石一般的红色眼眸，披散开的蓝色长发。

“好久不见，Emiya。”

那个人的吻，落在他的唇上。

“老子终于等到你了。”

（End）

对于C汪为什么没有被格盘，因为原本的库丘林，被C汪合体的生前库丘林始终是有意识的，他的意识受了C汪的影响，相当于和C汪的意识融合了，因为本身他就是C汪自己的过去。所以库丘林记得茶，记得和茶在一起的经历，也记得和茶在一起的感情。

我知道这个解释逻辑上十分的牵强，但请原谅一个逻辑已死的咸鱼吧……一切为了HE……


End file.
